Only time will tell - Part 2
by netta17
Summary: Their back... Weddings, babies and some drama. Only in the lives of Sam, Andy and Annabelle. Everybody is settling and seeing what the future hold for the officers of 15 Division. Not a good summery but read in side to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

And I'm back with round two and sorry it took so long… I took down the story and redid a few chapters because writers block got the better of me so please bear with me. The rating is back to all ages but there is a little T rating in a future chapter but will let you know at the beginning and it's just a short bit. Also posting eight of the ten chapters tonight and the last two tomorrow so that you can enjoy the complete story over the weekend.

Some of you made a good point about the age gap between Annabelle and Nick, I know that he's a grown man and she's a teenager. But I will explain it a little bit better in this chapter, promise ;)

So let's get going, a lot of thing to get to in this chapter. But I still don't own anything…

* * *

><p>Annabelle was so tired but sleep wasn't coming easy tonight and she doesn't know why her mind won't stop racing. She needs a full 8 hours of sleep tonight or else she'll fall asleep in class and she can't have that, especially tomorrow. She has to go see the dean about her switching from a full time student to a part time student; one of the partners at the Law firm where she works as an intern made her an offer that she couldn't refuse – working by his side every day and learning as she goes but she still had to finish her studies and she would be seen as a paralegal with a full time salary. Sam and Andy told her that they would support her in whatever decision she makes, which made Anna worry even more as she didn't want to disappoint them.<p>

The other thing on her mind was the thing with Nick which she still hasn't figured out. He told her the night of the wedding that he will wait for her to decide when she's ready for them to move on from the whole friend thing. And she still doesn't know if she's ready for the whole boyfriend thing or the fact that Nick is 29 and she's only 17. Every time people asked her how she felt about her dad and Andy's age difference, she would laugh it off and say that age is just a number but now that the situation is the other way around she feels overwhelmed. She know a few girls that started dating their boyfriends when they were 17 and the guy in his 20 and that the world does see her as an adult but she's still young. They're friends, good friends, what will happen if they gave it a try and it goes wrong and they couldn't have the friendship they used to have.

Giving up on trying to sleep, Annabelle got up and slipped her feet into her slippers, walking down the stairs as quite as she could – Bo and Belle took their job as watch dogs very serious. Walking into the kitchen, she didn't bother to switch on the lights, straight to the fridge to get the ice cream and over the draw for a spoon. Sitting down at the bar stool, she opened the Pistachio/Chocolate ice cream and started to eat while she thinks about everything.

"What are you doing up at 2 in the morning, princess?" Sam said walking up behind her and putting his arms around her neck and giving her a kiss on the head.

"Couldn't sleep, you?" Anna answered leaning back.

"Heard something and came down to see who was here." Sam answered as he got a spoon from the draw.

After a few minutes of just hearing spoons digging into the container, Bo came down and sat at Sam's feet.

"Dad, did you think when you met Andy, that she would be the one you would marry?"

"No, I thought I would be alone till the day I die. And then she tackled me in that ally and tried to kiss me and that's when my world changed for the good." Sam said with a smile, thinking back.

"Where you scared to start something with her?"

"I was at the beginning. We were friends and I didn't want to screw up a perfectly good friendship, so I let her be with Luke and gave her advice when she need it. And when she broke up with him, I was there for her and listen to her talk about him. It took everything in me not to walk into his office and kill him but I knew that wouldn't do anybody any good, so I let him live. But then one day something changed and I knew that if I keep on being scared, I would lose her. I would always be her friend she's going to run to for advice and I would have to hear about him all the time. I could be that or I could be the guys she talks about with Traci, the guy that gets to wake up next to her every day, the guy that gets to cook her dinner and hear how her day went." Sam sat back in the stool.

"But you were still scared?"

"Yes, that's when Uncle Jerry died and she said she loves me, I run. I wanted to blame her for his death, wanted to blame myself for his death and I wanted to bring him back and kill him myself. But seeing her with a bomb in her hand and asking me how many bones the human body has, I knew I loved her and wanted to be with her."

"Where you ever scared that your age difference would be a problem and what people might say?" Anna asked as she finished the last bit of ice cream.

"I never thought of it. You know how I feel about age is just a number, right. And I don't care what people think about our relationship or age difference." Sam said, taking Anna's hands in his. "Why all the questions, Belle Bee?"

"I'm just asking." Anna said looking down.

"Annabelle, you know you can tell me anything?" Sam pushed a little, playing with the silver ring she wore on her ring finger.

"I know but I need to think this through by myself but as soon as I made my decision, you'll be the first to know." Anna said with a smile.

"Okay, princess. I'm going back to bed, have a busy day tomorrow… wait make that later. Love you." Sam said as he got up and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Love you too."

Annabelle stayed in the kitchen for a few more minutes before she went back up stairs. She still had a lot to figure out about her and Nick but Sam helped her in a big way. Kicking her slippers off, Anna got into bed and as soon as her head hits the pillow, she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Sam got back to his bedroom after his and Anna's late night ice cream break, Andy's back was turned towards the door so he didn't see that she was a wake. Slipping into bed, Sam turned towards Andy and wrapped his arms around her.<p>

"Did she tell you?"

"No, and I even gave her the opportunity to tell me." Sam said, a little hurt.

"How long do you think they can keep it from everyone? Or better yet, keep it from themselves?"

"I think she's starting to realize that she has feeling for him that goes beyond friendship, even if I don't want it to happen, Nick is going to be in her life and I'll just have to deal with it. But I'll have a talk with him before he even thinks about taking her out for a date."

"What changed your mind? This morning you were ready to get your gun, call Oliver and Frank and tell them to meet you at his house so you guys can kill the pervert who's seeing your baby girl." Andy said as she turned in his arms, a small smile on her face.

"She reminded me that her situation is a lot like ours. Remember I'm almost 8 years your senior and we're not letting our age get in our way of being happy." Sam said giving her a kiss.

"I hate it when you're right." Andy said before kissing him back.

"You're still not happy about them being together." Sam said pulling away to look at her.

"How can you tell?"

"I know you McNally. So what's bothering you?"

"I don't know. Somehow I still feel that he's doing this to get back at us and the Peck family. How do we know he really cares about her?" Andy said laying her head in Sam's chest.

"Ask him. You two are still friends even if it's not the same as it used to be, so ask him and tell him what's bothering you about his relationship with Anna. And ask him to be honest, it's the leased he can do since you were honest with him about me." Sam said puling her closer.

"Did I tell you lately that I hate you?" Andy said into his chest.

"You don't hate me. You just hate it when I'm right!" Sam said with a smile. "Now go to sleep, they'll figure this out and when they do, we're in trouble."

"Why?" Andy asked question look on her face.

"Because this is going to be me and you all over again." And with that Sam kissed Andy so hard, she didn't get to finish her thoughts or sentence.

* * *

><p>It's been a month since Oliver and Celery's wedding and Annabelle was still avoiding Nick, not that she had to try very hard. Since switching from full time student to part time and working on two big cases alongside Lee, one of the partners at the law firm, she didn't have time to see anyone at 15. She felt guilty for not making time for them but she just didn't have enough time in the day to work, study and spend time with the dogs. Every night when Sam and Andy came home, dinner was ready and one plate in the sink but no Annabelle. They were getting worried that she was over doing it but they never saw her to tell her to take a break, leaving notes was how it went for three week until Sam put his foot down and went to Anna's job. He told the other partners that he will ban her from going to work if she didn't get a day off, they were so scared of Sam, and they gave her a whole week of that very same day. After coming back from court, Anna was told what happened and she was angry with Sam but also grateful that her "knight in shining armor" came to her rescue on the same day she "won" her first big case.<p>

"So what's your plans for your week off?" Andy asked Anna at dinner.

"Sleep, sleep and take the kidlets to the park as much as I can." Anna said, sitting back rubbing her stomach.

"Well, sounds fun. Are you going to visit Elisabeth also or just the kidlets close by?" Sam said as he helped Andy clear the table.

"I'm planning to go visit her this weekend. So for now, I'm spending time with the little once here. Andy do you know if Christian is coming this weekend?"

"Don't know, will ask Chris tomorrow." Andy said with a smile.

A few months before the wedding, there was a case that took its toll on everybody at 15th:

**Annabelle was asked to go and pick up Leo and Olivia from school, take them home as Andy and Sam was babysitting while their parents is out on date nights. Chis was driving to Timmins to go and get Christian and they were planning a little play date while the grown up work - Leo, Olivia and Christian, the three little kidlets of 15th. As Anna drove home, she felt something wasn't right but ignored it as she was had a lot on her mind. While driving Anna turned the radio on so they could listen to some music; Leo loved to show off for Annabelle and Olivia loved Leo, so she was just laughing at him singing along with every song. When the 2 o'clock news come on Anna went to turn the radio off (she works with bad news on a daily bases, so why should she listen to it while she has her free time?) when the headline stopped her in her tracks.**

**"The tread is been taken surely and we don't know yet if anything has been found but of now all the people in the 15th Division Police Station is remaining inside. ETF is on the scene as well as the bomb squad is there." the female voice said over the radio.**

**"That's where mommy works. What happened?" Leo asks as he hands Olivia her little purple stuffed pig.**

**"I don't know. Let me see if I can call someone and find out." Anna said as she pulled over and got her phone out of her bag.**

**"**_**You've reached Sam Swarek. Please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."**_

**"Come on, Sam!" Anna yelled at the phone as she dialed Andy's number.**

_**"This is Andy, leave your name..."**_

**"And nobody is answering their phones. Let's go and see if we can find out what's going on, okay?" Anna ask Leo, who just nods his head.**

**Annabelle starts to drive in the direction of the barn. As she gets closer she can see the streets been blocked off. She stops the car a block away and starts to get Olivia out and grabs Leo's hand as she starts to walk. Getting closer, Annabelle can see reporters and ETF officers standing around. She grabs Leo's hand a little tighter and keeps on walking closer to the barn, Olivia still in her car seat. **

**"Excuse me officer, my name is Annabelle Swarek," she says as she put Olivia's car seat down and tries to get her wallet out to show her ID to the officer "My father is Detective Sam Swarek, can you please tell me what's going on?" Anna asks as she picks Olivia up again.**

**"Anna?" Sue came into view and Anna smiles. **

**"Sue, what's going on?"**

**"Come with me, we can talk in the trailer." Sue says as she takes Leo's hand and leads the way. As they enter the trailer, Annabelle can see that all the TV's are switch on to show the barn inside.**

**"There was a phone call made this morning, saying that there's three bombs placed inside the 15th Division Police Station and that if anybody leaves, they will detonate all of them. Now we don't know if it's true or not but we do believe it's an inside job." Sue says looking at a shocked Anna.**

**"But when will you know and why?"**

**"We don't know why but we've been able to ask them inside to have a look and get back to us if they see something that looks like a bomb."**

**"But if they find it, what will you do?" Anna was rocking Olivia, the little girl started to cry while Sue was explaining everything to Anna. Olivia's lucky, the one day her parents leave to get some time alone, this happens but Leo and Anna parents are still in there.**

**"We'll work on a plan if we know what we're dealing with."**

**After 30 minutes, Oliver phoned the trailer and told them that they found the bombs and then he send a picture too. Sue and her partner was working on a plan when they heard a gunshot coming the other side of the phone. **

**"Oliver, what's going on?" Sue yelled into the phone. Leo and Olivia was a sleep on the couch at the back of the trailer and they luckily didn't hear anything (Annabelle closed the door a little) **

**"Now, let's cut all communication from the outside." A voice said into the phone and the line went dead.**

**Luckily the cameras was still on and they can see one of the new rookies standing over Oliver pointing a gun to his head. Annabelle gasped and covered her mouth with her hand and Sue just swear under her breath. Anna was staring at the TV scream and her heart dropped, everybody she loves is in there and she could lose them at any moment. Anna took out her phone and the scream lit up with a picture of her, Andy, Sam and the dogs - it was taken at the park the first time they went for a walk. As she started to type the text, when she saw someone fall to the ground and the gun woman on the floor. She saw a pool of what looked like blood and then a loud bang sounded outside and the trailer shook.**

**Annabelle and Sue ran out and saw the back of the barn up in smoke and pieces of building scattered everywhere. Sue stopped Anna from running to the building as they saw everybody coming out of the building, Nick in between Sam and Oliver holding him up. EMS was there in a flash and Annabelle waited for Sam to reach her before she threw herself at him. Soon Andy joined them and Traci went straight to Leo how was still in the trailer with Olivia (one of the officers made them stay in there)**

**Annabelle saw Nick being lifted into the ambulance and she forced herself in so she could go with him. When they got to the hospital, Nick was rushed into surgery and Annabelle was waiting for news on him. Soon everybody came to join her to wait with her or to be checked out by doctors; Andy cane and pulled Anna closer to her and Sam started to rub Anna's back. **

**"Officer Collin's family?" the doctor asked looking down at the clipboard.**

**"Here." Oliver said stepping forward.**

**"Okay, so his in recovery. The bullet was removed but his going to need fisio for the next four weeks to help him with movement in his arm but his healthy and in good shape so recovery is going to be quick. He did ask for a... Annabelle Swarek?" the doctor said looking up.**

**"Here." Annabelle said stepping closer to Olivier and the doctor.**

**"Follow me, please." the doctor said walking towards Nicks room.**

**The doctor stopped at a door and opened it, "I'll check on him tomorrow morning."**

**"Thank you." Annabelle said as she walked into the room.**

**Annabelle walked in and saw Nick laying on his side looking out the window. His left arm in a sling.**

**"Hi." Anna said closing the door and stepping closer.**

**"Hi." Nick said not turing towards her.**

**"The doctor said you were asking for me." Anna was a bit confused to why he asked for her. Walking around the bed towards him, she stopped in her tracks when she saw that he was crying. Walking a bit closer she bend down in front of him and took his hand. "Hi."**

**Nick pulled her up as best he could and pulled her to the bed. She got the message and got onto the bed and turned around so he could put his arm around her and barred his face in the crook of her neck. As soon as she heard his breath become deep, she let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and then she too fell asleep - happy and safe.**


	2. Chapter 2

Annabelle woke up and released where she was and remembered what happened and how close she was to losing him and her family. Anna tried to get up but the arms around her kept her where she was and telling her to stay.

"Where are you trying to go?" Nick ask into her neck.

"Bathroom." Annabelle said as she tried to get up again.

"Promise you'll be back?" Nick said with a pleading voice.

"I'll be back, you're not getting rid of me that soon." She said with a smile.

Kissing him on the cheek, Annabelle went to the bathroom to take care of business and came back to find Nick on his back. Walking closer to the bed, he moved so she could get back in and lay on his good side. Wrapping his arm around, Anna placed her head in his chest and he gave her a kiss on top of her head.

After a few minutes of just lying there, there was a knock on the door and the doctor stepped in followed by a nurse.

"Good morning and how are you this morning?" the doctor asked in his sing song way.

Annabelle got off the bed so the doctor could check on Nick. "Good, just stiff but feel much better." Nick answered back giving Anna a smile and wink.

"Good, let me just check everything and them you'll be ready to leave up after lunch time."

"Great, I need my own bed." Nick said shaking the doctor's hand.

After they left, Nick moved so Anna could get back in bed but she moved the chair closer and took his hand. Annabelle was biting her lip when Nick ran his finger over her mouth to get her to stop.

"What are you thinking about so hard over there?" Nick said holding on to her hand.

"Why did you ask for me to come in?" Annabelle asked looking down.

"I asked for you because you're the only person I wanted to see after everything."

"You scared me! Why do you always have to try and be a hero?" Annabelle yelled at him.

"I..."

"No, you don't always have to be one. Sometimes you just to take a back seat and let someone else take the hit."

"Annabelle, they were going to kill everyone you and I care about! I had to make sure..."

"No, you have to make sure you get back to me first. I love my family a lot but I love you and I need you to stay with..." Annabelle stopped when she released what she said.

"Annabelle..."

But Nick couldn't finish his sentence because Anna was already out the door.

* * *

><p>Sam just heard the front door open slam shut and Annabelle running up to her room and the door slamming shut. Andy was running errands and he busy with dinner for them. Drying his hand while he climbed the stair, he stopped in front of Anna's door and hear her crying behind the door. Sam didn't even knock, he just opened the door and walked in.<p>

"Annabelle, what's wrong?" He asked as he rubbed her back.

"I... I..." Annabelle just started to cry more each time she thought of what she said to Nick and how's she going to tell Sam and Andy.

"Bella bee, is this about Nick?"

Annabelle just shook her head on the pillow.

"Did you tell him the truth about how you feel about him?"

Anna was shocked that Sam knew so much about her and Nick. "But how did... Never mind it not a secret."

"I know and I'm still your dad. So tell me what happened." Sam said pulling her closer and taking her hands in his.

Anna explained everything to Sam and he just listened to her talking and seeing her in so much pain, hurt him right to his core.

"So what do I do now?" Anna asked with a sniff.

"Well, you go take a shower and get yourself cleaned up, your face is a mess. And then you'll go and figure this out with him." Sam said giving her a hug.

"Dad, why are you so calm about me and Nick?"

"Because like I told you, I know the feeling as I've been there. Now hurry you little bum up." Sam said with a smile, "And Annabelle..."

"Yes?"

"I love you and I'm really proud of everything you've done in your life."

"Love you too and thank you for everything." Annabelle said giving him a big hug.

After her shower, Annabelle felt better and in the shower she worked on her plan on how she's going to take to Nick about everything "them." Now she only hopes he'll listen.

* * *

><p>"When I told Sam I was going to the store, I meant it." Andy said as she drove.<p>

"I know but I can't drive and I needed a friend." Nick said from the passenger seat.

"So I guess Annabelle told you." Andy said with a smirk.

"You and Sam aren't too happy about me and her?"

"Sam is dealing with it better."

"And you?"

"I... I'm just worried."

"About?"

"Why you're doing this? Is it to get back at us or do you really care for her as more than a friend?" Andy asked as they sat in front of his apartment building.

"Why would you ever think I'll use Annabelle to get back at you?" Nick was shocked and hurt at how Andy was seeing his relationship with Anna, Gail he can still see doing this but Andy.

"I know its stupid but I'm just trying to protect her from getting hurt and losing the only person other that her friends and family that cares about her. If she lose you, I don't think she'll ever be the same - as a friend and something else." Andy felt guilty for ever thinking Nick would use Annabelle to get back at her or Sam.

"I would never hurt her, ever. She's the only person other than you that I would do anything for. I love her a lot and I love you as a friend. Sam is like a brother and I will never want to get him mad, he wants to give Anna the best of everything and I want that too. I want to protect her and live her dreams with her, see her play with Elisabeth and the kidlets and maybe one day and that is a big maybe - marry her and have our own kids with her. I need her in my life, just as much as you need Sam."

"Okay, now I feel bad about everything. I'm sorry, really. I just want her to not get her heart broken, I'm like her mother and sister rolled into one." Andy said with a laugh.

"Well, I don't mind you being her sister but her mother... that's just weird." Nick said with a smirk.

"Hey, I'm going to be your mother-in-law one day."

"You'll still be just Andy to me. Thank you for the ride, I will see you in a week." Nick said getting out of the car.

"You're welcome, call if you need anything. And remember... take care of her."

"I will, love you."

"Love you too."

As Nick was walking up the stairs, maybe the walk would do him good to clear him head about what Annabelle said at the hospital and the conversation he just had with Andy. Stopping in front of his door, he found his keys and unlocked the door without paying any attention. As he placed his keys in the bowl, he looked up and saw Annabelle waiting for him on the couch.

"Hi, did you pick the lock again?" Nick said with a smile walking towards her.

"Yes and no." Anna answered while looking at her folded hands. "The neighbor saw me and offered to open the door with the spare key but I should go."

As Annabelle tried to stand up, Nick grabbed her by the hand and pulled her so hard that she landed on his lap on the couch. He held her to his body as hard as he could.

"Please don't go." Nick whispered.

"I can't. I need to go." She said in a whisper against his shoulder. "You need your rest."

"Stay with me, please. I need you here with me while I rest, please." Nick whispered back.

"Only until you fall asleep, okay?" She said in a stern voice after pulling back.

"Okay." Nick said with a smile.

Annabelle moved so she was comfortable on his lap and laid her head on his chest. They sat like that for a while, until Nick's stomach rumbled. Annabelle got up and went to the fridge, she took out the soup she brought over and dished up. Walking to Nick and hand the bowl to him, she turned around and went to his bag to get his medication and a glass of water.

"Thank you." Nick said before putting the spoon in his mouth.

"You're welcome. I made extra food and placed it in the fridge so you can only heat them up. I'll stop at the store tomorrow after work and get you stuff. Anything specific?" Anna asked as she sat down next to him.

"You don't have to do that, Anna. I can go to the store myself."

"You, Officer Collins have been booked of for four weeks to get back into work shape. And the only places you'll be going is the doctor and the fisio. Understood?" Anna said with a stern voice.

"Yes, ma'am." Nick smirk.

After he finished his soup, Anna went to place the bowl in the dishwasher and Nick went to his bedroom to change for bed. As he was trying to get his shirt over his head, he swear and Annabelle came running but stopped in her tracks when she saw Nicks body.

"What… are… you think you're doing?" Anna finally asked.

"Trying to get ready for bed but I can't get my shirt off because I can't lift my arm high enough." Nick said and you can see the pain in his face.

"Here let me help you." Anna said as she moved in front of him.

"No…" But before he could protest she had the hem of his shirt in her finger tips and was busy pulling is shirt up. He was staring straight at her mid drift… And all he wanted to do was kiss her there but he kept his emotion and feelings to himself but as soon as his shirt was off and Annabelle starred down at him, all of the keeping emotion inside came out and before their both knew their lips were attached and they we making out like teenagers. After a few minutes that felt like hours, Nick pulled away and starred at Anna laying on his bed, that is where she belonged and it felt right.

"I love you." Nick said and then he kissed her as hard as he could to make his point clear.

"I love you too." Anna finally got out.

"Stay with me, for the night please? We're not going to do anything, I just want you in my arms."

"I… I… just need to phone Sam and Andy. Tell them I'm here and that I wouldn't be coming home, you need someone to keep an eye on you." Anna said with a smile.

"Go and call them and I'll get you something to wear."

Anna walked into the kitchen and picked up her phone and dialed Sam's number. Sam picked up after a few rings and even though he wasn't happy about Anna staying the night, he told her that she's old enough to make her own decisions. But she needs to be back home before she goes to work in the morning, to get clean cloths and get her workbag. When Anna entered the bedroom, Nick was under the covers and a neatly folded pile of cloths on the edge of the bed.

"Thank you." Anna said as she took the cloths, "I'm just going to get dressed in…" She said pointing to the bathroom.

"I left an extra toothbrush out for you." Nick said, half a sleep.

"Thank you and don't wait up, sleep. I'll be here in the morning." Anna said as she kissed him.

Anna walked into the bathroom and closed the door, leaning against it, she let out the breath she never knew she held in. The kiss was the kiss that all the girls in school talked about, the one where you have butterflies in your stomach, the one you can't breathe but you don't want it to stop. Tonight turned out better than she planned and even though she didn't plan on spending the night, she felt like it was the right thing to do. Even if it's just to keep an eye on him and make sure his comfortable, Anna got dressed and brushed her teeth. Opening the door to the bedroom, she saw the light fall on Nicks sleeping form. She starred at him for a while and wondered why he chose her and why he cared so much about her. Switching the light off and walking to the bed, she got under the covers and turned so she was facing him. He looked so peaceful in his sleep and at that moment she felt complete – like she belong here. Yawning, she moved closer to him and as if he knew in his sleep what she wanted, he moved her closer to him. Feeling safe, Anna fell asleep and for the first time in a long time it didn't take long.

* * *

><p>"So Anna is spending the night at Nick, so what do you want to do?" Sam said as he sat down on couch next to Andy.<p>

"Well, we do have the house to ourselves for the first time in a while…" Andy said as she placed her feet in his lap and smirking at him.

"Well, McNally what do you have in mind?" Sam asked as he leaned in for a kiss.

"A nice bubble bath, some candles and a good looking guy in my arms." Andy said as she kissed him.

"Sounds good, I'll get us some more wine and you go get everything set up upstairs."

"Don't take too long, Mr. Swarek." Andy said as she walked passed him and gave him a kiss.

"Never." Sam said as she kissed her and watched her walk up the stairs.

As Andy was getting everything ready for their bath, she was thinking about everything that's happened these last few weeks and this made her think that she really just wanted to get married and start their lives. Sam walked into the bathroom and saw Andy stirring the water but her mind was clearly on something else.

"Where is your head?" Sam sat the glasses down on the side of the bathtub and pulled her to him.

"I just want to get married and start our lives." Andy said as she started to undress Sam.

"I agree, maybe we can start trying for that future tonight." Sam said as he started to undress her.

"You want to start trying for a baby?" Andy said with a smirk.

"Only if you want to?" Sam said looking at her.

"Okay, lets start trying. I want our future to start right now but trying has never hurt anybody!?" Andy said as she kissed Sam hard.


	3. Chapter 3

"Breath, Andy." Anna said as she drove a blindfolded Andy to the place where the wedding as going to take place. Sam made sure that only the people that needed to know, knew where the wedding was taking place. He wanted it to be special for everybody, especially for Andy. He found the seaside resort when Anna and he went away for their monthly father/daughter weekend and she fell in love with the place right from the start and so did he. They booked the place on the spot and they were lucky that everything can include in the price (even though it was more than Sam or Andy wanted to spend for the wedding, he wanted to make this special for both of them.)

They chose the date the night they got engaged, a day before Anna's 18th birthday. They felt like it was perfect, they get married (finally) and Anna gets to have her birthday party. They also decided that she deserved to have a big party, she's been working harder than ever and Lee was very pleased with her work at the firm. She's also kept the balance between her work, family and love life: Nick came over for dinner one evening while Anna had a late class to talk to Sam, Andy, Gail and Holly. He explained that he's going to take it slow with Anna and that he will never do anything she doesn't want. He will let her set the pace as he knew that this is her first ever relationship and he was happy with what every pace she set for their relationship. Of course Sam and Andy had rules to the relationship: a) Anna was not to spent the night at his place during the week, b) she needed to balance time with family, work and her friends, c) he had to have her home by 12pm if they went out during the week, d) NO SEX! Until they get married or Anna decide that that is what she wants and e) if ANYTHING happens to her, the whole of 15th was to kill him. Nick understood and he was happy that they were looking out for not just Annabelle but him as well.

"How can you tell me to breathe, when I don't even know where I'm getting married?" Andy said, the hurt in her voice clear.

"Andy, you know my dad. He wanted to make this a surprise for you and before you say it again, we all know you hate surprises but this one will be worth it." Anna said with a smile.

"Fine, but the next time you two Swarek's get a bright idea of 'let surprise Andy' I'm going to kill you." Andy said, leaning back into her seat.

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble… You'll be a Swarek in less than 24 hours." Anna said with a smile and the thought of Andy finally being a Swarek made her feel more that complete.

* * *

><p>"Sammy, breath." Oliver said as he was trying to tie his bow tie in the hotel room.<p>

"I'm getting married, Oliver. And you're telling me to breathe? Really… you were freaking out before your wedding to Zoe and not to mention to Celery. So don't tell me to breathe." Sam snapped.

"She'll show up, brother." Oliver said slapping him on the back.

"I know… I'm sorry I snapped. I'm just… This is my first time getting married and what if she decides that she doesn't want to get married, what if…"

"Samuel James Swarek, stop that at once!" Sarah said as she came into the room. "She is here and she is getting ready to marry the man she loves. She's not going anywhere anytime soon. So get that thought out of your mind right now. Okay?"

"Yes, ma'am." Sam nodded like a little boy, who just got scolded for stealing a cookie before dinner.

"Okay, now get ready. You have to leave in 5min. Oliver, you got the rings?" Sarah asked as she turned towards him.

"Yes, ma'am." Oliver said, nobody scared him as much as Sarah.

"Good, then I'll see you boys down stairs. And Sammy…"

"Yes?"

"Congrats, she's really the one for you." Sarah said as she kissed her brother on the cheek.

"Thank you, sis. For everything!" Sam said giving her a tighter hug.

"Anytime." Sarah said as she turned and walked out the door.

"Ready to get married?" Oliver asked again.

"Ready." Sam said as he grabbed the piece of paper that he wrote his vows on.

* * *

><p>"Traci, can I talk to Anna alone before we have to go please?" Andy asked her Maid of Honor as she finished putting the pins in her hair.<p>

"Sure, I'll call her in for you." Traci said as she gave her friend a hug."

Andy took a deep breath before she turned to look at herself in the mirror. She chose a simple but elegant wedding dress, plain but still Andy. Claire helped her pick it out and they fell in love from the first moment they saw it, Anna told them that they did an awesome job on the dress. Andy was thinking about how quickly Claire accepted Annabelle into the family, Tommy was glad to have his 'grandbaby' back. They spoiled her rotten and Annabelle loved to know that there was a set of grandparents out there for her, that doesn't hate her. The Peck family didn't want anything to do with Anna and sometimes Andy could see the hurt in Anna's face if her friends talked about their grandparents but Anna didn't care about the Peck family and what they thought of her. Gail and Anna were friends and Gail didn't see Anna as a problem, she didn't really remember Melissa so she doesn't care about the history between Sam and the Peck family, she just cared about Anna the same as she does with the 'rookies.'

"Andy?" Anna said as she walked into the room. "Wow, you look amazing!"

"Thank you and you look beautiful yourself." Andy said as she got closer to Anna for a hug.

"Thank you. Traci said you wanted to see me before we went down, everything okay?"

"Yes, more than okay. I just wanted to give you this in private and before the wedding." Andy said as she handed Anna the little box.

"My birthday is only tomorrow, Andy." Anna said, a little shocked.

"I know that, thank you. But I wanted to give it to you before then, now open up." Andy said with a smile.

Anna lifted the lid and froze… Inside the box was a picture frame with a picture in it of an ultrasound, Anna traced the outline of the little mustard seed with her finger. She was in shock but a good kind of shock, this is what she's always wanted… A baby brother or sister.

"Annabelle?" Andy asked as she saw the tears coming down Anna's cheek.

"Thank you." Anna choked out.

"For what?" Andy was a little confused to way Anna would say thank you to her giving her a sibling.

"For giving me the family I've dreamed of for very long time." Anna said as she hugged Andy.

"You're more than welcome and thank you for giving me the family that I've been dreaming of for years now." Andy said, trying hard not to cry as she hugged Anna.

They two women stayed like that, until a knock at the door interrupted them. Anna made sure to hide the gift before Traci came into the room.

"Sorry, but we need to get going." Traci said with a smile.

Andy and Anna pulled themselves together as quickly as they could and Andy grabbed her notes with her vows on them, before they left the room.

Sam watched as Anna walked down the aisle with a big smile on her face. He knew then that Andy gave her the present and that she knew about the baby, they planned it that way and he was glad to see Anna was happy about it. As soon as Anna got into place, Traci followed and then he saw Andy. She looked absolutely beautiful and he felt the tears rolling down his cheeks, she was on the arm of her father and she had that smile on her face that he knew all too well. All too soon Andy was standing in front of him and Tommy shook his hand and handed his only daughters hand into her future husband's.

"You look beautiful." Sam whispered.

"You clean up nice yourself." Andy whispered back.

They turned towards Frank and he started the ceremony. He didn't do the whole traditional wedding ceremony, after Andy made it clear that she wanted her wedding more personal, Sam and Frank agreed to make the changes. Soon Frank was turning towards Sam and asked him to read his vows and that made Sam nerves but he got the notes out (not that he needed it) and started.

"Andrea McNally, there are so many things that I want to say to you but like most men I don't like talking about my feelings in front of people but I will try my best. You changed my life, no sorry you became my life. I've always felt like I would end up old and alone and then you tackled and tried to kiss me in that ally your first day on the job. Yes, I was made and I was angry but then I got to know you and then I fell in love you. You're my best friend, my partner and now you're becoming my wife. You accepted my crazy life and stuck by me, you're the best mother in the world to Bo, Bella and even to Annabelle. Your my reason for living and I'm looking forward sharing the rest of my life with you and enjoy more adventures with you. So with this ring I promise to love and honor you, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death do us part." Sam said as he placed the ring on her finger.

"Sam, I remember the day we met a bit different but it doesn't matter how we met. If I didn't arrest you that day, I don't think we would have ever met and I would have never known this happiness I feel when I'm with you. I feel it every day and I hope that it will last, no wait I know the happiness I feel now will last. You're my best friend, my partner and now you're becoming my husband. I can't image my life without you or Annabelle or Bo or Bella, you guys are the reason I want to go home at night and get up in the morning. You're my reason for living and I look forward sharing the rest of my life with you and enjoy everything life has to offer us. So with this ring I promise to love and to honor you, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, till death do us part." Andy slit the ring onto Sam's ring finger.

"And with that, I pronounce you husband and wife." Frank said. Everybody just stared at him… "Oh, sorry! Sam you may kiss the bride." Frank said and everybody laughed and cheered as Sam dipped Andy and kisses her like life dependent on it.

"I give to you Mr. and Mrs. Sam Swarek." Frank said as everybody cheered and saw Sam pick Andy up and carry her out the room.

After the whole signing papers and photo taking was done, the party started. Sam surprised her with his chose for their first dance, it wasn't cheesy or something predictable.

"How did you know?" Andy said as Sam started to dance to "You & I" from One Direction.

"They sing what we've been through and I thought its fitting." Sam said before he kissed her again.

"I love you." Andy said against Sam's mouth.

"And I love you, Mrs. Swarek." Sam answered back.

At the stroke of midnight the DJ played Happy Birthday to Annabelle and everybody sang along as the waiters brought out her cake. She was officially 18 years old and an adult! She felt blessed as she stared around the room at the people she love, she had a new mother, a few new family members and a new baby brother or sister on the way.

"Make a wish." Nick whispered into her ear as he pulled her closer to him.

"I've already got my wish." She whispered back, "but there is something that I've always wanted." Anna said as she closed her eyes. A few seconds later she opened her eyes and blow out her candles. Everybody cheered and Nick gave her a small peck on her cheek. Soon everybody was hugging her and wishing her a happy birthday, Sam and Andy stood to one side and saw all of their friends wishing Annabelle all the best for her birthday. They've never been more proud of how she turned out; after everything that she's been through in her life, she never placed blame on anybody or let that influence her life. She was strong and they were proud to call her their daughter and soon older sister.

"So how did she react?" Sam asked Andy as they stared at Anna giving Olivia a kiss and the little girl laughing out loud.

"She was shocked but she kept on saying 'thank you' like I gave her the best thing in the world." Andy said back.

"Well, WE did. Annabelle's been alone for so long and then she came back into my life and she got a new family. Even though everybody at 15th Division is her family, she's always hoped that she could have her own little family at home. And now she's going to have it." Sam said as he kissed Andy on her cheek.

"Thank you for letting me into your family." Andy said as she turned in Sam's arms. "And thank you for giving me the family that I've been craving for." Andy said with a kiss.

"Okay, I know you two are married now… But can I please get a dance with my beautiful daughter?" Tommy said behind them.

"Sure, only if I can dance with my daughter now?" Sam said as he saw Annabelle coming closer to them.

"Of course." Annabelle said with a smile, taking Sam's hand.

"Happy Birthday, Bella Bee." Sam said into Annabelle's ear as they dances to "Butterfly Kiss" by Bob Carlisle.

"Thank you and thank you for the best birthday ever!" Annabelle said, giving Sam a big hug and a kiss on his cheek.

Sam knew the double meaning in those words. "You're welcome."

After a few more songs most of the guest left leaving only the 'Barn family' in the ballroom. It was almost 6 o'clock in the morning, when the waiters started to serve breakfast – a suggestion by the hotel manager when Sam and Annabelle booked the lodge for the wedding. As the waiters was clearing the tables, Sam and Andy excused themselves as they needed to get ready to leave for their honeymoon. Everybody hugged them goodbye and told them to have fun but not too much fun, to which Annabelle had to laugh out loud but nobody caught the joke.

"Come take a walk with me before you go to bed, please." Nick asked Annabelle a few minutes after the couple left.

"Okay."

Nick took her hand and walked her out towards the beach. It was becoming a really nice and warm outside, not your typical day of cold and windy. As they walked, Nick and Annabelle kept quiet. They released early on in their relationship that they didn't have to talk all the time to enjoy each other's company.

"I have something for you." Nick said as he was opening his jacked and sat on it. Pulling Annabelle to sit in front of him, pulling her back towards his body.

"And what would that be?" Anna said with a little smirk.

"Close your eyes."

Annabelle bit her lip. Nick knew Annabelle hated surprises, just like Andy but he's been planning this one with Sam for a while now.

"Please?"

Annabelle closed her eyes and as soon as she did, Nick took out the box he kept in his pocket. Taking out the content of the box, he took her left hand and slid the promise ring onto her finger only half way. "You can open your eyes now." Nick said a little bit nervously.

Anna opened her eyes and stared at the gold, silver and pink gold braded ring, one that matched her silver one Sam got her when they found her, half way down her finger. She looked up at Nick and she had tears in her eyes and so did Nick.

"It's beautiful."

"Annabelle, I know that it's too soon to ask you to marry me but I want to… one day. But for now I would like to give you this promise ring to wear until the day I replace it with an engagement ring." Nick said looking into Annabelle's soul.

"Yes! I would love to wear this ring." Anna said as she helped him slid the ring all the way down her finger. As soon as it was in place, Annabelle turned in Nick's arms and starred to make out with him.

"I love you." Nick said against her lips.

"And I love you." Anna said back.

"One day…" Nick said the words that he knew she would understand.

"Can't wait for that day." Anna said as she kissed him again.

After just lying on the beach for a while, Nick helped a very sleepy Annabelle to her feet and towards the hotel. As they got into the elevator, he could feel that she lost her war with sleep and he picked her up and carried her to their room. Oliver's room was next to their room and he saw Nick approaching the door, so he took the key card from Nick and opened the door for them.

"Take good care of her." Oliver said as he gave Anna kiss on her forehead and gave Nick a slap on the back. Nick placed their shoes next to the bags on the floor and stared to unpin Anna's hair. Once all the pins was removed, he went to her bag and took out her PJ's. He stared with her PJ bottoms and then he placed her top over her head; luck for him, her dress was strapless so it wasn't hard to get off. As soon as she was dressed and in bed, he got dressed and got into bed with her. Moving her closer to him, he gave her one more kiss and then he joined her in dreamland.

"Now this is the life." Sam said as he slid in behind Andy in the bath tub.

After the three hour drive, they finally arrived at the cabin Oliver and Celery offered them for the week. Sam carried Andy in bridal style and then went to get their bags while she ran them a bath. They finally got to relax and it felt so good!

"You're telling or just agreeing with your wife, that your also glad that the whole wedding thing is over with and we can now just focus on the future?" Andy said as she leaned into Sam's body.

"Both." Sam said kissing Andy's neck.

"Me to, love you!" Andy said as she kissed Sam's bicep.

"Love you too." Sam said and placing his hand on her still flat stomach, "love you too little one. Can't wait to meet you and get to know you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Putting this in bold… the rating has changed to a T in the middle of the story but only for a little bit – life is just starting for Nick and Annabelle. So please keep in mind that I'm not really good at righting scene like this, so forgive me if something is wrong or just not right.**

**Don't own Rookie Blue…**

* * *

><p>The day has finally arrived that the new addition to 15th Division would be done. The constriction crew left and all the small things was back where they belonged but for everyone that was there that day, it was a bitter sweet memory that they were happy to let go of. Andy was in month 7 of her pregnancy and the news didn't stop there… Traci was in her 5th month. Much to the delight of Leo and everyone, Traci was happy to but she was still scared.<p>

"What if Leo wakes up one morning and hates me for telling Jerry that I don't want any more kids and now I'm having a kid with a Peck." Traci said as she and Andy sat down for lunch at the dinner down the street.

"Well, you didn't plan this baby… Just like you didn't plan Leo." Andy said in her motherly tone.

"Of course I'm going to tell my child that, like this baby you were also unplanned. Do you want to give me Dr. White's number now or after Dex takes him away again?" Traci snapped, this pregnancy she's been acting like a crazy woman and the whole day morning sickness wasn't making it better on her.

"Okay, sorry of tell it like it is. But, Traci… I don't think Leo cares who the father is of his baby brother or sister. He's just grateful you're giving him a sibling." Andy said softly, as she saw the waiters approaching their table.

"What can I get you ladies today or will it be the same as always?" the young waitress asked.

"Add a pickle to mine and let's mix it up today and have an ice tea rather than a milkshake." Andy said with a smile, sitting the menu down.

"I'll have the same as her today." Traci said, sliding the menu to the waitress.

"Okay, perfect." The waitress answer back.

"And no telling Sam or Steve about this." Andy said in a stern voice to the waitress.

"Of course, I know how to keep a pregnant woman's secret." the waitress said with a smile.

"So how are you getting on with the nursery?" Traci asked Andy as the waitress left.

"Almost done. Sam just needs to finish the crib and changing table and Annabelle needs to finish painting the mural on the one wall, then we're there." Andy said with a smile as she rubbed her baby bump.

"So how is Annabelle dealing with the whole big sister thing?" Traci had to ask so she could get some tips from her best friend.

"Good, she's so happy and excited but she's also a bit scared. She wanted this for so long, so now she's just making sure that this dream is real, she just want her healthy and here… like yesterday." Andy said with a smile, as the ice tea was placed in front of them.

"I'm just over thinking this whole thing with Leo?" Traci asked.

"Yes, just relax and enjoy being pregnant. Maybe the morning sickness will go away when you stop worrying about this." Andy said with a smirk.

"I hate you, Andy McNally." Traci said with a smile.

"And I love you too, Nash." Andy said as the food arrived.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight." Laura asked Annabelle again while she took a sip of her coffee. "You and Mr. Hotty Pants haven't done anything sexual? At all?"<p>

"That is right, nothing at all." Annabelle said with a smirk. She knew why Laura was pushing this subject, she just broke up with her long term boyfriend and she needs something to keep her going before the next one comes into her life.

"How can that be? I would have done anything in my power to get into his pants the first time we're alone. And here you are, almost two years into this relationship and you've done nothing but sleep in the same bed and making out." Laura lifted her eyebrows at Anna.

"Jip that is exactly what I'm telling you." Anna said taking a sip of her coffee.

"But why wait? Don't you want to test drive him before you marry a person who is bad in bed?"

"Well, I don't think I have to worry about him being bad in bed. He's more experienced in the sexual department than me and I want MY first time to mean something for both of us." Anna said leaning into the table.

"So, you're scared?" Laura asked the question Annabelle hoped would be asked.

"Yes and no. I just don't want our relationship to be built on sex, I would like to wake up 20 years from now and still love the person lying next to me in bed and not want to kill him each time he wakes into the room." Anna had to end this conversation, she had to get back to work soon.

"Okay, now I understand your point but to expect me to be like you when my next boyfriend comes around. I love sex on a daily bases and nothing is getting in my way." Laura said as she started to pick up her bag.

"Of course not. You have your needs and I get my needs on a different way than you do." Anna said with a smile.

The two girls left the coffee shop and hugged each other goodbye before going in different directions. As Annabelle was walking back to the office, she thought of what Laura said. Annabelle wanted to take her relationship with Nick to the next level but she also felt that the time had to be right before that can happen. She was happy with how things were going with them, sure they fought about things – it normal for couples to fight – but they always make sure to sort it out before bed, Sam made a point one night when they had their biggest fight and Annabelle came home, angry and ready to kill Nick. Sam made her go back to his place to sort it out, before she was allowed to go to bed – took them four hours of yelling and talking before they said sorry and was back at being in love. After that night, they made a note of not to go to bed angry and always be honest with each other. Maybe she should bring it up tonight on their date and here what he has to say about the whole situation. Annabelle waked into the office building and swiped her card to get through the doors. Walking up to the elevators and pressing the button, she knew what he was going to say but she'll still ask him.

* * *

><p><strong>LITTLE LEMON WARNING!<strong>

"So Laura asked me again today at lunch how I haven't jumped your bones the minute I saw you." Anna said as Nick was dishing their food.

"And what did you tell her?" Nick said with a smile.

"That we're taking it slow and that the time will come." Anna said with a smirk and wink.

"Okay, so why do I feel that there's something you're not asking me?" Nick said as he placed the food on the table.

"I like the fact that we're taking things slow and getting to know each other but maybe we can get to know each other on a more sexual way without having sex." Anna said as she walked towards Nick that was standing next to the table, waiting to push her chair in for her.

"You mean, can we experiment?" Nick said into her neck while pushing her chair in.

Anna shivered at the closeness but she didn't feel uncomfortable, "Yes, only if you want to?" Anna said as she picked up her fork.

"Remember when we started to date, I told you that I will never do anything to you that you don't want me to do?" Nick asked as he watched her eat.

Anna just nodded.

"Well, if you want to experiment then I'll be glad to be the gunny pig." Nick said with a smirk.

Anna just had to laugh at that and Nick loved to make her laugh. Since that night when he found her in that room, he knew that he'll do anything for this girl. She looked so weak but he also saw that she had the will to fight and then he got to know her and that's when his feeling change from just being friends to falling in love with her. She was everything that he's always wanted in a girl: strong, independent, always putting the people she loves needs before her own and sometimes she liked it when he took control of their relationship and she didn't fight him on all the small things. He loved Gail but that was years ago and Andy he loved but that changed when he saw how happy Sam made her, now both women are like his sisters to him and he'll do anything for them but Annabelle was the one he's been waiting for. So if she wanted to take the next step, he'll be there to help her and guide her. He's glad that it's him she trusts to experiment sexually and not a silly teenage boy how puts his own needs above hers, he'll put her first and he'll make sure that everything they do sexually, is what she wants.

"What are you thinking about over there?" Anna said, getting him out of his day dream.

"Just that I'm glad that you trust me enough to be your first in everything and not some silly teenage boy. And remembering the day I met you for the first time." Nick said moving closer to her.

"You saw me at my worst… But still you want to be with me. Why?"

"Because you're the girl that I've been waiting for. They girl that I've been dreaming about for the longest time, your strong and independent. You let me take control, even if it's only sometimes. You're the girl that I want to wake up next to for the rest of my life, the one I want to fight with and the one I want to make up with. The one that I want to raise my kids with and grow old with." Nick said as he cupped her face. "Have I told you today that I love you?"

"I can't remember, it's been a long day." Anna said as she moved her lips closer to his.

"Well, Annabelle Sarah Marie Swarek… I love you more than anything in the world. And I'm not just saying this to get into your pants." Anna put her elbow to his side.

"What a way to kill the mood, Officer." Anna said as she kissed him. "But I love you too."

With those word, Nick picked Annabelle up and walked them over to the couch. He sat down and Anna positioned herself so she was straddling him, never breaking the kiss. They've made out a lot on the couch but tonight felt different and in the back of her mind Anna never thought that she would be with a guy in this way but with Nick she felt comfortable and like he said: she trusted him. Nick moved the palms of his hands closer to her breast and Anna stopped the kiss and just stared into his eyes. She saw the lust but also the control in them and then she knew that he'll stop them before too much would happen. She moved her hand behind his head and into his hair, as she brought his lips back to hers she tried to pour all her love into the kiss.

Nick took that as his okay and kissed her harder, sliding his tongue into her open mouth. Anna pulled Nick closer (if they could get closer to each other) and Nick slid his hands under her shirt, moving them up towards the back of her bra. Nicks hands travelled until it reached the clasp of Anna's bra, moving his hand closer to her front but only his thumbs making contact with the front of the bra. Anna couldn't take it anymore and whimpered into his mouth, giving him the go ahead he was wait for and he gave her what she was looking for. Placing his hand on her breasts, her breath hitched a bit but it felt too good to tell him to stop and she didn't want him to stop. Nick felt the goose bumps on her skin and he knew that she was okay with what they were doing, so kneading her breasts through her bra and deepening the kiss, he kept the pace slow so she could get use too the feeling of someone touching her in a sexual way for the first time ever.

After a while he moved his hands to the hem of her shirt and started to lift it, only breaking the kiss to pull it over her head. Thronging the shirt somewhere behind the couch, he went back to the bra she still had on and unclasped it but he still kept her so tide to his body that the bra didn't fall or move. Braking the kiss and looking into her eyes, he pulled her back and removed each strap slowly and then through the bra were her shirt was. Anna took the change to remove Nick shirt, just to make the playing field even but all she achieved was to make the fire deep inside her bigger and she knew that nothing serious would happen tonight. But she could still see the lust in his eyes as he took her in for the first time and she didn't feel the need to cover herself up from his gaze. Nick moved his lips to her neck and started to kiss her behind her ear, finding that sweet spot he discovered a few months back, and he started to suck. Anna pulled on his hair telling him to not leave a mark like he did the last time, she tried to hide it but everybody could still see it through the cover up and that left her red in the face for days. Getting the message, Nick moved lower towards her breasts. Kissing the tops before moving on to the first nipple, licking it and he started to suck on it. Anna was in heaven and for the first time in her life, it felt like she was on a high. Moving on to the next nipple, giving it the same attention as the first, Nick felt Annabelle starting to shiver and whimper and before both of them released what was happening Annabelle let out a louder whimper and started to shack a little more. Nick heard about girls having orgasms if the guy sucks on their nipples but knowing that Annabelle was one of them was a shock to both of them and that was a big turn on for Nick. He looked up to see that her eyes was closed and her lip between her teeth, trying not to make a sound but he didn't want that. He wanted her to know what was happening and that she didn't have to be shy when it came to them being intimate.

"Anna, open your eyes." Nick said in a little harsh tone. And as soon as he spoke, she did what she was told to do. Nick removed his one arm and ran his finger over her lip so she could let it go out of the grip of her teeth. "You don't have to be shy. It's just me and I want… no NEED to hear you when we're like this. It will let me know that what I'm doing is want you want and need. Do you understand?" Nick asked and Anna just shook her head. "Good." and with that he returned to her breasts to finish the job. He knew she was close when her whimpers got a little louder and she started to shiver again, at that moment he removed his lips from her breast and started to play with the nipple between his fingers. With the other hand he held the back of her head so she couldn't turn away from his gaze, he want to see her face when she has her first orgasm ever. After a few minutes, it happened and Annabelle was in heaven. Nick held her close while she came back from her high, kissing her neck and hair line. After a few minutes of heavy breathing, she finally found her voice.

"Did I just have an orgasm by you sucking on my breasts?" Anna asked a bit confused.

"Yes, you did. How did it feel?" Nick asked her while kissing her neck.

"Like I was flying." Anna said, enjoying what she was feeling.

"Good to know." Nick said against her neck, moving up towards her lips. Capturing her lips with his, he started the make out session again. After a while Nick heard a cellphone alarm going off somewhere in the direction of the kitchen.

"It's time for you to go, already?" Nick said with a pout. He hated that she had to be back home at midnight during the week but that was part of the agreement with Sam and Andy.

"I know, I don't want to leave but I have to." Anna said, mimicking Nicks pouting face.

"Okay, but can we just start with this tomorrow evening and just leave dinner?" Nick said with a smirk.

"Sounds good to me." Anna said as she gave him a last kiss, before getting off him to find her bra and shirt. As she was busy getting dresses, Nick came up behind her and helped her with her shirt. After getting all her things together, she walked to the door where Nick already had his coat on and waiting to help her put hers on. Opening the door and let her walk out first, Nick turned to lock the door before taking her hand and walking her towards the stairs. At her car, Nick placed her workbag on the back seat and closed the door. Walking up to her, he picked her up to give her one more kiss goodnight.

"Let me know when you're home." Nick said against her lips.

"Will do, love you. And thank you!" Anna answered him with a kiss.

"Love you too. And anything you need, just let me know and I'm there for you – no matter what it is." Nick answered back against her lips.

He let Anna go to get into her car and with one last kiss, he closed the door and watched her drive away. He was looking forward to the day that she didn't have to leave him alone for the night, waking up next to her every morning was the thing that kept him going. It took a lot for her to ask him if they could take the next step and he was glad that she didn't feel uncomfortable after everything. He was looking forwards to the day that they would be joined as one… But first he needed to get the ring design done and the ring made. He already asked everyone if he could have her hand in marriage and they said yes, now they were only waiting for it to happen. Walking up to his apartment, Nick opened the door and took off his coat. He went to his room to get ready for bed, as he got into bed his phone chimed letting him know he had a new text message.

"_Home safe, sweet dreams and see you tomorrow. Love you! Xoxoxo"_

Typing back quickly, he made sure his alarm was set and then he turned the lights off and turned around. He fell asleep quickly, with a smile on his face.

While Anna was driving, all she could think about was what just happened and how she was feeling. The feeling still hasn't left her body and she was still feeling a bit hot and bothered but she liked it. She was day dreaming while driving home, thinking about the day that she doesn't have to leave Nick alone for the night, thinking about the day that she gets to spend the night in his bed making love the whole night, waking up and making breakfast together. Starting a family and seeing their kids growing up to be like them or people in their own right. Having the kids leaving the house and them growing old together… And before she knew it she was in front of her house. Getting out and collecting her things, walking slowly towards the front door so she could get her keys out, she opened the door and was greeted by Bo and Bella waiting for her to play with them. Sam and Andy was on the couch watching a hockey match on TV, dropping her bag on the little bench at the door, she walked towards them and gave them each a kiss on the cheek.

"How was your day?" Sam asked as soon as Anna sat down on the couch, taking out her phone. He knew she was texting Nick to let him know she's home safe and he just smiled.

"Good, got three new cases and Lee is going to let me work one by myself to see what I can to and proof to the others they made the right chose by employing me." Anna said, placing her phone on the side table. "And yours?"

"Good" Both Andy and Sam said at the same time, giggling.

"You should see the new barn. It looks better that the old one and they even added a few new offices upstairs. Oliver said that higher up is planning on hiring some lawyers to work out of the stations and only handle the cases of the divisions, rather than having outside lawyers handling everything and then that will help the DA's office more to." Sam said.

"Good, more new people to get to know." Andy said in her tired voice.

"Still not happy about meeting new people? I would have never made you as shy, McNally?" Sam said with a smile.

"Don't get your pregnant wife anger! I'm tired of being as big as a house and having to pee every 5 min is not helping my case." Andy said, sounding like she's been keeping her frustration in the whole day.

"Well, you do look like you're having twins… Are you sure the one is not hiding behind the other one." Anna said with a smile.

"Wait until you get pregnant, then we'll have this conversation again, Miss. Smarty Pants." Andy said, pointing a finger at her.

"Well, luckily you have enough time to write your speech. As I'm not planning on having kids anytime soon." Anna said getting up from the couch.

"Good, my heart can only handle one pregnant lady at a time. And at the moment I have two pregnant ladies on my books, so let's keep it one pregnancy at a time." Sam said rubbing Andy's feet.

"Fine by me." Anna said. "I'm going to bed. It's been a long day and it's only getting longer. Love you and sweet dreams." Anna said as she kissed them both.

"Night. Love you!" Sam said as Anna was climbing the stairs, Bo and Bella following her to her room where their beds has been moved to.

"We're not that bad, are we?" Andy asked in her hurtful voice.

"You and Nash? Never! You're both just a little… hormonal sometimes but that's normal. But I still love you and you've never been more beautiful." Sam said leaning in for a kiss.

"Good save, Swarek." Andy said as she kissed him.

"Love you, Swarek." Sam said against Andy's mouth.

"Love you too, now help me up so we can go to bed." Andy said pushing Sam back and reaching her hands out for him to help her.

"Anna is right, you sure we're not having twins?" Sam asked as he got Andy up.

"Funny… And if we're to have twins, don't you think the doctor would have told us by now. I'm 7 months, Sam." Andy said as she walked up the stairs.

"Good point." Sam answered as he made sure everything was locked and that the alarm was set. Sam made his way up the stairs, walking into his bedroom to get ready for bed. Andy was already brushing her teeth when Sam walked into the bathroom. Kissing her on the cheek, he walked into the closet to get his PJ's and getting dressed as quick as he can, he went to brush his teeth before he joined Andy in bed. Kissing each other, they turned off the lights and turned on their sides, spooning as close they could, linking their fingers, they fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the weeks that followed, Andy was getting more and more nerves about the birth and the fact that she will be responsible for a little person that will be dependent on her solely for the first few years of her life. Annabelle was an adult and all the kids Andy was surrounded by was not babies anymore, Olivia was the first baby Andy was around in years but Olivia she could give back to Noelle at the end of the day. But now she was going to be a mother and that scared her… What if she turned out like her own? Leaving everything behind and just wanting to start over. Sam and Anna knew that Andy was scared that she'll turn out like Claire but they promised her that she would never leave her child or Sam alone to raise their child and that helped Andy a lot knowing that she was surrounded by people to remind her that she could break the chine reaction now, so when her daughter is older that she wouldn't have to worry about that.

"Really, Andy how can one person pee this much in one day?" Chris asked as he saw her exiting the locker room.

"How would your bladder feel having a 3lb baby pressing on it? I just have to look at a bottle of water and then I have to go pee." Andy complained, rubbing her back. "And give me a break, it's my last shift…"

"I'm still glad that I'm not a girl." Chris said as he handed her the file to look at.

"Well, then don't judge." Andy said as she turned to waddle over to her desk.

"You're coming to the Penny after shift?" Gail asked as she walked past Andy's desk.

"Yes, for the last time in a while. Need to make sure you guys behave before I leave you to take care of yourselves." Andy said with a pout.

"Good to know mommy Andy is coming out already." Dov said behind her.

"Don't you two have work?" Oliver asked as he walked into the barn.

"Yes, sir. See you later then." And with that Dov and Gail was gone.

"How are you feeling beautiful?" Oliver asked as he bend down to hug Andy.

"Huge, tired, have to pee every 10 minutes, my feet is swollen, I'm wearing Sam's pants as mine doesn't want to fit me anymore and if I have to feed my growing child one more time today, I going to scream. I swear my mouth is always full of something to eat." Andy said, with a little more drama than intended to.

"Sounds like Zoe's first pregnancy." Oliver laughed as he walk up to his office. "It will be over before you know it, McNally. Just relax and enjoy being pregnant."

Andy moved so she was comfortable but that was hard as she all of a sudden had a sharp pain on the left side. "Really, can't mommy just finish one day without you hurting her?" Andy asked as she rubbed her side but the pain got worse and at that moment Anna walked passed Andy.

"Andy, what's wrong?" Anna as she went to her knees in front of Andy.

"Nothing. Just your sister trying to stretch… Ow!" Andy let a loud scream.

"Okay, that is not her just trying to stretch. Let's get you to the hospital and let them have a look." Anna said as she helped Andy up but at that moment Andy's water broke and both women just stared at the floor.

"Really! This is not the time nor the place for this to happen." Andy said, clearly angry at her unborn daughter for deciding that she wanted to make a grand entrance.

"Chris, can you please get her hospital bag and meet us at my car. I will call my dad as…"

"He's already on his way to the hospital to meet you." Oliver said as he hung up the phone.

"Great, let's get you the hospital." Anna said as she helped Andy walk towards her car.

"Hi, I thought…" Nick came around the corner but stopped when he saw the pain on Andy's face and her hanging onto Anna.

"Her water broke and my dad is meeting us at the hospital." Anna answered his unanswered question.

"Okay, let me help you. I'll drive and you help her…"

"I really don't care who drives or helps but if you don't get me to the hospital now, you're both going to be… Ow!" Andy said but couldn't finish as a contraction hit her. "Now would be a good time to move." Andy said through her teeth.

"Leave your car and get her in a squid. We can get there faster." Nick said as he picked up Andy's other arm.

Getting Andy in the squid, Nick drove out of the parking lot before the turned on the sirens and called the hospital to let them know that they would be there in 10 minutes so they could be ready for them. In the backseat, Nick could hear Anna trying to calm Andy down and focus on her breathing but she was having a hard time so he sped up a little. After 10 minutes, they arrived at the hospital and the nurses was waiting for them outside with Sam. Nick was never this happy to see Sam or a hospital in his life and as soon as he placed the car in park, Sam had the door open and helped Andy out.

"The contractions are 15 minutes apart." Anna told the doctor before she could ask the question.

"Good, who's going into the room with her?" the doctor asked as she walked behind Andy, Sam and the nurse.

"Just my dad and her mother but I still need to let them know." Anna answered.

"Claire is in court the whole day, left a message and Tommy and Amy is on their way back. They will only be here later." Sam answered, trying not to freak out.

"Okay, so then just the husband in the room. We'll get her all set…"

"Annabelle, you better get your ass in this room and stay here while I go through this or else I will kill you as soon as I can fire my gun again." Andy said as she was wheeled into the room and lifted up towards the bed.

"Okay, make that the husband and daughter in the room. Let's see how you're doing, Mrs. Swarek." The doctor said again, taking the file from the nurse. "Well looks like you did most of the work, your about 7 centimeters. Baby's heart rate looks good and strong, let's get ready to have you push in about an hour or so." The doctor told the nurse and the red headed nurse just nodded her head yes.

"Sam, I'm scared." Andy said as she felt him helping her out of her uniform so she would be more comfortable.

"I know but I'm here, wait…" Looking around he saw Annabelle waking into the room again, "We're here with you, so just like we practice." Sam said kissing her head.

"Okay, we can do this." Andy said as she crabbed Annabelle's hand.

"Yes and then I get to be a big sister and you get to be parents. Ready for diaper duty, old man?" Anna asked Sam with a smirk.

"I'll show you old...but after I'm done helping my wife deliver our child." Sam said with a wink.

"Can't wait." Anna said with a wink back.

"Really, if my daughter turns out like the two of you, I'm screwed."

"Well, just think about it; she'll never have to worry about kids teasing her, boys hurting her or breaking her heart. She'll be the toughest baby in the neighborhood." Sam joked.

"I think she'll be just alright, Andy."

After about an hour and what felt like a thousand contractions later the time came for Andy to finally push.

"You ready to finally meet your little girl, Andy?" the doctor asked as she got in between Andy's legs.

"Yes!" Andy said as another contraction hit her.

"Okay, on the next push then."

* * *

><p>Nick was in the waiting room when the rest arrived, giving them an update and telling them that Anna would come out when the baby was born. Everybody was waiting to meet the new addition, happy that after everything that's happened they could still believe in miracles. After about an hour and a half, they hear the loud cries of a baby down the hall and they smiled to themselves, relieved that the baby was healthy.<p>

An half an hour passed before they saw Annabelle waking down the hall, phone in hand and just staring down at it.

"Meet little Ainsleigh Bella Swarek, healthy 3lb 6oz and 28cm long. And she has as healthy set of longs on her, as you can tell. Takes after Andy as I'm now deaf and have a broken hand thanks to her." Anna said while everybody laughed and ho and ahh'ed about the photo.

"Well, I'll still love you if you're deaf." Nick said as he took Anna into his arms.

Over the past few weeks, everybody could see the changes in Nick and Annabelle's relationship. Anna has become more confident in the way she walks into a room and they were always touching, smiling at each other. Even Nick looks more confident when Anna is close by, just hearing her voice made him stronger and believe in himself more.

"Okay, enough making fun of your baby sister and Andy." Oliver said.

"Well, fine. They did tell me to send you and Celery in when I see you." Anna said as she rolled her eyes.

"Alright! I get to see my niece first." Oliver fist pumped and Celery hit him behind his head. "What? It's true, okay fine let's go and see the little one." Oliver said, hanging his head and walking after Celery cave him 'the look.'

"Well luckily the first sisterly fight is out of the way, what's next? Spiking her milk?" Nick said with a smirk. "Ow!" Nick bend down after Anna hit him in the stomach with her elbow. "Just kidding."

"I'll get you back for that later." Anna said as she bend down and kissed him, before turning to walk back to the room.

"Now I need to go and through up again." Traci said turning her head.

Nick just smiled as he watched Anna walking into the room.

* * *

><p>"So the two of you are okay with me spending the night at Nick's?" Anna said as she walked around the room with Ainsleigh in her arms.<p>

"I'm not leaving you alone at home." Andy said in her sleepy voice.

"I'm with Andy and I'm not going home until they are released. And you're off tomorrow, so make a long weekend out of it. We'll still be here or at home if you want to come and see us, if not get away for a weekend.

Annabelle was a bit confused as to why Sam and Andy was so fine with her spending the whole weekend with Nick or better yet, maybe get a way for a few days. She knows they trust him but they always tell her to balance her time but do they know something she doesn't?

"You're sure?" Anna said, with a raised eyebrow.

Sam got up and walked over to Anna, taking Ainsleigh from her, "Go with Nick and get away. We'll still be here when you get back and you're going to thank us for chasing you away now because once you get back you're on babysitter duty." Sam said with a smile.

"Fine, if you insist." Anna said as she hugged Sam and Ainsleigh. "You little Miss, give them all the hell you can." She said to the sleeping baby.

"Be careful, you're going to live in the same house as the little monster." Andy said, eyes closed ready to fall asleep.

"I think that is my queue to leave." Anna whispered. Hugging Sam one last time, "Love you." Walking over to Andy, giving her a kiss on her cheek, "Love you and rest."

"Love you too. Let me know where you are, please." Sam said to Anna as she opened the door.

"Don't worry about me, old man. Worry about the little one in your arms." Anna said blowing him as kiss before slipping out the room.

"So do you think that he is going to finally ask her the big question this weekend?" Andy said as she nursed Ainsleigh.

"Let's hope so. I can't stand the tension anymore." Sam said as he placed his finger in his daughter's hand.

"I think everybody feels that way."

"I for one want him to do it and get it over and done with. But I'm not ready for them to get married yet though."

Anna handed Ainsleigh to Sam so he could burp her and changed before he placed her back into her crib.

"I don't think she'll want to get married so soon after Ainsleigh's birth. She's been waiting for a sibling for a long time but it will be nice for them to just cement their relationship and know where they are going in the future." Andy said as she watched Sam change the baby.

"I think your right, but you young lady aren't dating till your 35 and that is if you're luck." Sam said to the almost sleepy baby.

"I don't think we'll be able to keep her locked up that long, she's too good looking not to share with the world." Andy said with a smile as Sam climbed back in bed with her.

"I don't care. I missed so much of Anna's childhood and I feel like I'm playing catch up now so with Ainsleigh, I don't want to miss a thing." Sam pulled Andy closer.

"I know but Anna still loves you and she knows you did what was right for her back then. So now she's just happy to have you be there when she needs you. Even though she's an adult, she still likes it when you give her advice and tell her what you would do. I can see that she takes the information and thinks about it, she loves you."

"And I love her. And you and Anisleigh, my life is complete." Sam said with a kiss.

"And we love you."

* * *

><p>"So want so does it feel to be a big sister?" Nick asked Anna as she placed the pizza on the coffee table.<p>

"Weird but nice at the same time."

"I'm glad the baby is here, I don't think I could handle a pregnant Andy anymore. She fought me for my last piece of chocolate the other day and I was really looking forward to that chocolate bar all day." Nick said with a puppy dog face.

"Well, you didn't have to live with her. Going shopping for her was like getting ready for a holiday party with Oliver as the guest of honor." Anna said as she took her plate from Nick.

"Now it's only Traci and then we can relax." Nick said before he took a bit of his pizza.

"I spoke to Leo yesterday. Apparently the Peck family wants them to get married before the baby is born, which is weird." Anna said pulling a face.

"Why would that be weird?"

"They don't want to get married. Traci just wants to enjoy her relationship with Steve and Steve, even though he wouldn't say it, doesn't want to get married yet. He loves her and Leo but getting married is not in the cards just yet, he is still trying to get used to becoming a dad and that scares him enough." Anna said as she placed her pineapple in Nick plate and takes the mushrooms Nick left for her on his plate.

"But he's great with Leo. Anybody who walks past them at the park and doesn't know the story would think that they are father and son. Leo loves him and even though I know he still misses Jerry, he is beginning to really opening up to Steve more." Nick said as he took Anna's plate.

"I think you're right."

"What was that? Did you just tell me I'm right?" Nick said as he moved closer to Anna, fingers wiggling and ready to start the tickle attach.

"Don't you dare! If you don't put those fingers away, you're going to sleep on this couch with the kids for a whole week." Anna said as she backed up to the side of the couch, Bella and Bo jumped off the couch when they saw that they might need to save Anna in a bit.

"Well I'll take my chances." Nick said as he caught up with her and started his attack.

"No. Stop. Nick. Now." Anna said as she struggled to get away from him.

"Never!" Nick having too much fun this to stop.

"Nick, if you don't stop now I'm going to pee on your couch." Anna said, trying to get him off her.

"Okay, I'll stop… For now." Nick said as he started to kiss her neck.

"Thank you!" Anna said as she enjoyed the feeling of his lips moving up and down her neck.

Nick didn't released how much he missed her this week, yes he sees her at work almost every day with her office being up stairs but he still feels like he doesn't get to see her enough. He wished that he could just marry her now and then she never has to leave him alone in the apartment but he knows that she'll want to spend some time with Ainsleigh, be a big sister before she gets married. She still wore her promise ring that he gave her the day of her 18th birthday but he wanted more…

"What's got you thinking so hard over there?" Anna asked as she shifted under him.

Nick didn't even release that he stopped kissing her neck and that he was just staring at her.

"I was just thinking about the future." Nick answered her back while playing with her ring. "The day I get to marry you, the day we have our own kids."

"I think about it too but then I remember that we still have time and that we don't have to rush." Anna said as she kissed his neck.

"I know but it feels like I don't see you enough. And before you say that I see you every day, I know that but I still have to say goodbye to you at the end of the day and come home to an empty place." Nick said with a pout.

"But just think about it, when we do get married… I'm not letting you spend one night without me." Anna said as she bit his pressure point and that got Nick's attention.

"Ainsleigh needs to get to know you too but after we're married, she'll need to share you with me."

And with that the conversation ended and the make-out session started and it didn't end until early morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam woke up to a little whimper coming from Andy's side of the bed, getting out of bed gently so not to wake Andy, he walked over to the co-sleeper to pick up Ainsleigh. She was getting ready to let out a cry but when she saw Sam, she swallowed the cry quickly. Sam waked out of the bed room towards the kitchen, Bella and Bo coming out of Anna's room to see what's happening. Sam got the bottle out of the fridge and placed it in the bottle warmer, set the timer and turned to lean against the counter staring down at Ainsleigh and stroking her cheek with his finger.

"Let mommy sleep, think she's going to need it as daddy and Anna has to go to work but I'll be back before you know it." Sam cooed to her.

Andy was released from the hospital that morning, even though Ainsleigh was born a week early the doctors were happy to let them go home. Sam was still getting into "baby shape", as Annabelle calls it, he had to remind her that it's been a while since he had to change a diaper and make bottles not to mention getting up for a crying baby in the middle of the night. He was actually hoping that Ainsleigh would take after her big sister and be a good sleeper but he'll give her a week or two to get use to the world outside of Andy's tummy. Bella and Bo jumped up when the timer went off and Sam just had to shake his head at the two dogs and their protectiveness towards the baby already, he was waiting to see how bad it's going to be when she gets older. Taking the bottle out and testing it on his wrist, Sam turned off the light and walked towards the living room to feet her. Sitting down in the rocking chair by the window and giving her the bottle, Sam couldn't help but think back when Annabelle was a baby and how overwhelming the experience was for him. Even now looking down at the little girl in his arms, he was still thanking whoever was up in heaven that brought Annabelle back into his life. Who brought him and Andy back together so they could take their partnership to the next level so they could have the family they've both been looking for; Sam was the happiest man on the plant at this moment. Looking down at Ainsleigh, Sam saw she was done with her bottle and was already falling asleep. Pick her up and getting her ready to burp her quickly before she falls asleep for good, remembering the burp cloth this time (a mistake he'll never make again.) It didn't take to get the burp out and the baby back in her crib before Sam got back in bed next to Andy, pulling her closer and giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you so much and thank you for giving me the best life a man could dream of."

"Love you too." Andy whispered back in her sleep.

Sam just smiled and it didn't take him long to fall asleep again.

* * *

><p>Nick woke up with the sunlight coming through the curtains, turning around he found the spot next to him empty and cold. Frowning he got out of bed and put on some sweatpants that was hanging over the chair in the corner, Nick walked done the hall towards the kitchen. Nick really didn't want to go to work today, Anna was in court the whole day and that meant that he wouldn't see her till tomorrow (if he was lucky.) Thinking about her not waking up with him after the long weekend they had, made him want to ask her to marry him soon but the time wasn't right yet. Picking up his phone he just had to hear her voice but as he dialed her number, he remembered that she had to get to the office early to get ready for court so a text had to do.<p>

"_Morning ladybug, missed you last night. Have a good day and good luck with the case. Love you! Xo"_

Finishing his coffee, Nick walked to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

* * *

><p>Anna was really not in the mood to start her week in court and especially when Judge Reed was resigning over her case but the one thing that made her smile was thinking back to the weekend. Nick spoiled her the whole weekend and she was so happy just being with him in the apartment; cooking dinner, watching movies and making out… Sam and Andy send them tons of pictures of Ainsleigh over the weekend and the printed a lot to put in frames and place them around the apartment, Nick was just staring at her dancing around the apartment placing frames everywhere just like a wife would do when she moves into a new house. But this was Nick's place and she was just living there over weekends but Nick never stopped her, the pictures were his idea. He told her that the apartment needed some personal touches and he asked her to help him decorate the place, so they started small. The ring of her phone got her out of her thoughts, picking it; she had to smile at his timing. She loved the fact that he knew when she needed him (even if it's only a text) and she could also feel when he needed her, so with that in mind she sent him one back.<p>

"_Morning handsome, miss you to. Be safe and see you later __ xox"_

Anna sat back in her chair looking out her office window. How did she get so lucky with her life; she had a great dad, yes she didn't have him for almost 10 years but she had him in her life now and Sam made sure to talk to her at least two to three times a day if she didn't see him in the mornings or at night. Sam was there when she needed advice, a shoulder to cry on or just to talk about her day, he made sure that they still had their father/daughter weekends and now with Ainsleigh in their lives, she hoped that they could still be just Sam and Annabelle. Thinking about Ainsleigh, made her think about Andy… What can she say about Andy McNally? Annabelle has never met a person like her in all her life; she was funny and clumsy at the same time, she could be all over the place and sometimes she just liked to sit and read her book, she could work all day and still come home, cook dinner and listen to how Anna's day was. Even though Anna saw Andy as a big sister, she also saw Andy as a mother; Andy was there for her when she needed a mother and she was there when Anna felt like giving up, always telling her how much she loves her and how proud she is of her. Anna on the other hand reminded Andy how proud she is of her and how much she loved her as well, Anna knew Andy had a rough life but she was happy Andy was working through her problems with Claire and Tommy.

Annabelle was happy for everyone in her life; Sarah and Matt was happy with little Elisabeth, Olivia wasn't a little baby anymore and Leo… Jerry would have been proud. Traci was a great mother and she was going to be a better one now with the second one –even though she was scared – but Anna knew Steve would keep her grounded. And the rookies took care of their own; Gail was happy (which shocked everyone) and Anna loved Holly, Chris was the most lovable person Anna knew, Chloe and Dov… well they were just weird and they would never grow-up but they were the people that Anna would trust with her life. And the older officers; well Anna was happy to have all of them still in her life and that they got everything they've ever wanted and more. Yes, she missed Uncle Jerry and his stories but she was happy he was keeping Andrew and Michael company because they would need it. Anna knows her friends, they would get into an argument and then they'll need someone to step in and Uncle Jerry is the right person for that. A knock on the door got Anna out of her thoughts, collecting all the papers that was lying all over the desk and putting them in her bag.

"You ready to go?" Lee, one of the partners at the firm, asked her.

"Yes, just give me 5 minutes then I'll meet you at the car."

Anna was getting the last few files into her bag when her phoned rang again with an incoming text message.

"_Morning sis, hope you have a good day! Love you __ Ainsleigh"_

Anna just smiled at the messages, this was the reason she loved the fact that she was given a second change in Toronto… To live the life she was meant to have. And there is one person Anna needed to see and thank.

* * *

><p>Melissa was shocked when her lawyer phoned her and told her that an Annabelle Swarek was asking to visit her in prison but she wasn't going to say no to the request, she's been hoping for this day for almost 3 years. She needed to get Anna on her side to convince her family that she wasn't the monster that the court made her out to be but the loving mother, who only wanted her daughter back in her life. So Anna was the key for her to get her life back that she's always had, the one where money came freely and she didn't have to fight for it with people that was lower than the ground. But how can she convince Anna that she changed?<p>

* * *

><p>"I said no, Annabelle!" Sam yelled again.<p>

"Please? I need to see her."

"Why? Why would you want to see the person would tried to kill you, twice? And to top it off, killed two of your friends." Sam said as he bend down her level.

"I need to tell her thank you." Anna said in a sad voice, looking down at her fingers.

"Why do you need to thank her?" Sam said combing his fingers through her hair.

"She's the one that brought us together again. The one who gave me the reason to fight for what I have today." Anna said with tears in her eyes.

Sam hated it when Anna cried and he knows why she was doing this, Dr. White told him and Andy that they could expect this day to come and how they should handle it but Sam wasn't looking forward to it. He also told Andy that she shouldn't expect him to like the idea and she was okay with it, as she wasn't happy about it too but they made a deal that they wouldn't let Anna go see Melissa without one of them. Not even Nick was allowed to go with her, just Andy or Sam.

"Okay, but I'm going with you." Sam said kissing the side of her head.

"Thank you." Anna said as she looked at her dad with red eyes.

"When are you going to see her?"

"Tomorrow afternoon, that was the only time I could get off work. They are making an exception for me as they know me and the firm."

"Okay, I'll pick you up and then we'll go and see the witch." Sam said with a smirk.

"Thank you." Anna said again as she hugged him.

"I just want you to know that whatever happens, I'll be here for you." Sam said as he hugged her back.

"We all are." Andy said as she came into the kitchen with the baby.

"I love you both a lot." Anna said as she took Ainsleigh from Andy, "And I love you a little bit more little butterfly." Anna said to her little sister.

"Well that we can deal with but not so sure Nick will like that your sister is getting more love then him." Andy said as she sat on Sam's lap.

"He'll get over it." Anna said as she took hold of the baby's hand.

"I beat he will." Sam said as he starred his two girls.

* * *

><p>"You nerves about today?" Nick asked as he watched Anna putting the files in her bag.<p>

"A little but I just want to go in, say what I want and leave." Anna said as she stood in front of him sitting on her desk.

"I'm glad Sam's going with you. I don't think I would have let you do this but I also understand why. Please just be safe and don't believe a word she says." Nick said as he pulled her closer to him.

"I'm not letting her get a word in. All the taking will be done by me and she just has to listen, she did all the talking in the basement so now it's my turn." Anna said as she kissed him.

"Fine by me, just think about that day makes me…" Nick sentence was cut off by Annabelle kissing him.

"Instead of think about that day as a bad day, think of it as the day you met the girl of your dreams." Anna said with a smirk.

"I love you and please be safe." Nick answered as he placed his forehead against Anna's.

"Love you too and I'll see you for dinner." Anna placed a kiss to his lips and in that moment she knew that what she's doing in right.

Sam was running a bit late but he wasn't looking forward to this visit, just seeing Melissa again made his blood boil. She almost took Anna from him, twice and now Anna wants to go and see her. He found her in Nick's arms in her office, just seeing her in his arms reminded him of the day they found her. Nick carrying her out of the house towards the ambulance, it still made Sam sick to think that Melissa could stand by and see her daughter being abused. Sam would never forgive Melissa for hurting Anna but maybe he can do what Anna is doing – thank her for giving him is little Bella Bee back.

"Sorry for being late, case took a little longer." Sam said as he entered Anna's office.

"It's fine, Dad. But we need to go now if we're still going to get there and back before 7." Anna said as she picked up her bag.

"Good luck and see you for dinner." Nick gave her one last kiss before he left.

The drive was quite, both thinking about everything that's happened and how they've moved on from it. Anna was grateful Sam came with her to do this because if he didn't come with her, she would have lost her nerve and just turned back. Melissa was still hunting they're lives and she needs to get lost, Anna wanted to move on with her life and this was the last that bit of business that needed to be taken care of. Before long they arrived at the prison and Anna was getting nerves again but Sam just hugged her and told her to be strong and that he's here of her. As she was waiting for Melissa to brought in to the visiting area, she kept on playing with her ring on her finger and thinking about Nick and how supportive he's been. The door opening brought Anna's thoughts back to where she was and what she needed to do, deal with Melissa. Anna stood up as the guard brought the handcuffed woman closer to the table and as soon as Anna saw Melissa she understood why Sam and Gail called her a cold-hearted bitch. She had that fake smile on her face Anna remembered and she didn't look like the prisoners Anna came to visit when she does their cases, she was relaxed and looked like she was on holiday.

"Hello Annabelle, you look good. A bit tired and those rings around your eyes, you need to get more sleep sweetie." Melissa said as she tried to take hold of Anna's hands.

"I've been busy, Melissa." Anna said in a harsh tone.

"I see you still don't have respect, its mom to you." Melissa said as she leaned forward.

"That title has been reserved for my dad's wife and that isn't you. And you don't deserve the title as mother. But that is not what I'm here to say." Anna said folding her arms and smirked at Melissa.

"So why are you here then?" Melissa was getting angry and this not the way she wanted this visit to go.

"I came here to thank you."

"Thank me?" Melissa was confused to why Annabelle would thank her.

"You took me from my dad the first time and he send me away, in that I learned that if you love someone more that your own life, you'll do anything to protect them. You taking me the second time brought me back to the people who loves me and in that you also showed me that I'm stronger than what I thought I was. I've lost two friends and 10 years with my father but now I've got a wonderful, strong step-mother, a baby sister that I'll do anything for, a job that I love and even though I'm working and studying and even though I don't sleep much, I wouldn't trade it for anything. I have my father back and he ACTULLY loves me and he tells me that every day! And I've got a family that love and that I wouldn't change, crazy lot and all." Anna just smiled as she said the whole speech.

"And your husband?" Melissa said as she pointed at Anna's ring.

"You don't need to know about him." Anna said as she got up from the table, "And now that I've said what I wanted to, it's time for me to get back to my life and say goodbye to my past. Hope you enjoy your life Melissa because you are no longer going to hunt me."

"Annabelle!" Melissa yelled as Anna walked away. "Annabelle!"

Anna just walked out the door and as soon as she came through the door of the waiting room, Sam stood up and hugged her. He was expecting her to fall apart but she just hugged him and asked him if they could go home and Sam couldn't deny her anything. She was quite the whole drive and he knew she'll come to him if she's ready but for now he'll let her be. He dropped her off at Nick's place and after telling her that he's proud of her and that he loves her, she answered him back that she loves him too. Walking up to Nick's door, the door finally caught up with her and she wanted to cuddle up with Nick and sleep for the next week but there was something she needed to ask him first. As she unlocked the door she heard the dogs running towards it to say hi to her and she loved that they did it. Opening the door and putting her bag down and getting out of her jacket, she bent down to say hi to two kids.

"Nick?" Anna yelled but didn't get a reply. She yelled again but still nothing… Walking to the kitchen, she saw candles all over the apartment and a note stuck to the door frame.

"_Follow the paw prints to the bedroom, mwah"_

"What are you up to Mr. Collins?" Anna wondered but she walked to the bedroom. As she opened the door she was in shock… the whole room was filled with white tiger lilies, pink lilies and purple/black roses and candles. On the bed as a little box and a note: _"Bring it with you to the roof, mwah."_

Walking out the door towards the door to the roof still following the little paw prints, Anna was getting nerves. What is Nick doing? Opening the door she saw the question to her answer: fairy lights everywhere and more flowers, a little pathway made out of pebbles and hanging from strings were pictures of her and Nick that was taken all through their relationship. Following the picture trail, she finally saw him sitting on the bench they were busy panting for Ainsleigh and she smiled.

"Hi." She said as he got up and kissed her.

"What is all this?" Anna asked as she pulled back.

"Well, I've been planning this for a while now and this morning I woke up and decided that I don't want to wake up alone after you were here the whole weekend. I don't want to come home to an empty apartment at the end of the day, I want to come home and cook dinner and spend time with you and then go to bed and wake up next to you in the mornings. So that said…" Nick got up and went on both his knees, he took the box out of her hands and opened it, "Will you marry me and move in with me?"

"Yes…" Anna finally whispered.

Nick was so relieved he got up and slipped the ring on her finger and just picked her up and kissed her till they needed air. They just starred at each other breathing hard but they couldn't move and they didn't want to move but the ringing of Nick's phone broke them apart. Nick opened the text message and just smile down at it and then turned the phone so Anna could see.

"_Take care of her tonight, remember she has to be at work on time. Have fun but not too much fun ;) and see you guys tomorrow morning. – Sam, Andy and Ainsleigh._

"So do you want dinner now?" Nick asked a still shocked Anna.

"Yes, I'm starving." Anna said still staring at her ring.

Nick took Anna's hand and started to walk them down to the apartment to show Anna what he made for them as a celebration dinner. Bo and Bella were happy to see the two adults and like they knew something big happened, they were happy in their own way. Anna was still in shock when Nick moved the chair from the table and sat her on it.

"Where did you get this?" Anna said as Nick bend down to get the casserole out of the oven.

"The two outer rings were my grandmother and mother's wedding bands and the stones are…"

"Our birthstones." Anna finished his sentence.

"Yes, and the reason it's three stones: past, present and future." Nick said as he kissed her.

"I love it." Anna kissed him back.

"Good and as for dinner… I made Irish stew with green beans, carrots and mash potatoes." Nick said as he lifted the lit.

"I'm keeping you." Anna said as she crabbed the back of his neck and kissed him hard.

"Well good, I don't think I'll find someone like you ever again."

"Let's eat, then dessert is…"

"Fruit salad with ice-cream." Nick said kissing her nose.

While Anna dished up the food, Nick poured them something to drink and placed it on the table. During dinner they just talked about the day and how the meeting with Melissa went, how Anna felt about the meeting and what she said. Nick was so proud of how Anna handled the whole thing and he was happy she got it over and done with so they could start planning their future together. After dessert, Anna helped clean up and they settled on the couch and started to think about dates for the wedding. They knew Anna graduation date was in six months and that Anna wanted to spend some time with Ainsleigh before she moves out, so moving in together was only happening after the wedding and that will give them time to decide if they wanted to buy a new place or move into Nick's apartment for a while so they could save up more. Around two in the morning they finally made it to bed and it felt a bit weird for both of them to sleep in the same bed during the week but they were just enjoying the feeling of finally being engaged.


	7. Chapter 7

Anna couldn't wait to see Sam at work to tell him about the engagement and show him the ring, she knew he knew about it but Nick told her Sam and Andy didn't see the ring before her. Walking into the station hand in hand with Nick, Anna was happier then she's been and she was looking forward to the future – she had a wonderful family, friends that supported her and now a wonderful fiancé. Anna spotted Sam at the coffee station, placing a kissing Nick's cheek and telling him to be safe; Anna walked up behind him and hugged him from behind.

"Morning Bella Bee, so…" Sam took her left hand and turned around, "he finally did and I'm impressed." Sam said as he looked at the ring.

"I know and he cooked dinner." Anna said, the smile stuck on her face.

"I'm happy for you but you're not getting married soon, right?" Sam said as he hugged her.

"Right, we still need to set the date but it will be after graduation and Ainsleigh still needs to learn how to walk before we can get married." Anna said as she took the coffee out of Sam's hand.

"Good because that wouldn't happen soon." Sam said as he turned around to make himself a new cup of coffee.

"How's my baby sister today?" Anna said as she sipped her coffee and began to walk to her office.

"Good, she's good. Looks like she'll take after you, she only wakes up if she's hungry or needs to be changed. You were the same and my wish came true. That and she's a big daddies' girl, didn't want to stop crying when I left this morning." Sam said as he stood in the doorway of Anna's office. "So when do we lose you to your books again?"

"Exams starts in a week and that means I need to finish all these files before I lock myself away from the world." Anna said as she sat down in her chair.

"Parade in 5." Traci said as she waddled past him.

"Well, let me start my day. See you at home for dinner?"

"Yes and please be safe." Anna said blowing him a kiss.

"Will do and don't work too hard. Love you!"

* * *

><p>Andy was enjoying the quietness in the house for the first time that day. Ainsleigh wasn't happy about Sam leaving this morning which made Andy feel like the worst mother in the world, it took Tommy over an hour to convince her that Ainsleigh loves her just as much as she loves Sam and that he'll come over tomorrow after his AA meeting. After putting the baby bottles out to dry, she made herself a cup of tea, grabbed her book and went to sit on the couch. Just as she opened her book, Andy heard a car pulling up in the driveway. Peeking out the window, Andy saw Nick getting out of his squad and walked to the back door, as soon as the door was open she could see Bella and Bo jumping out and running to the door. Getting up quickly to get to the door before they could wake the baby (she would love tell the dogs to get her back to sleep if they wake her up) and she was just in time because as she opened the door they ran straight to her.<p>

"Well hello to you two too, I'm glad you found your way home even if it was with help." Andy whispered as she got up to greet Nick.

"Baby sleeping?" Nick said as he hugged her.

"Yes, finally. Anna and Ainsleigh have one thing in common… They're both daddies' girls." Andy said as she moved so Nick could come in.

"You can say that again. She could barely wait to show him the ring this morning."

"So you finally asked her, Congrats!" Andy gave him a hug.

"Yip and thank you the idea for dinner, she loved it."

"When is the wedding?" Andy asked as she sat down on the couch.

"In a year maybe more, we're still thinking. But it wouldn't be soon, she needs to finish school, work a little bit more and we need to save up for it."

"You want to buy a house or stay in your place after the wedding?"

"Andy, are you bored?" Nick asked with a raised eye brow.

"Maybe… I miss everybody. Hearing the latest news and what they did the day, don't get me wrong I love Ainsleigh but I need grown-up company at least an hour a day."

"I've got news for you, mama. Most mothers sleep when their babies do… maybe you can try it." Nick said with a wink.

"Funny, real funny." Andy said as she picked up her mug.

"I've got to go, just stopped to drop of the kids. Need to get back to work but before I go, do you need anything?"

"No, I'm good. Thank you for bringing them home."

"Okay, call if you need anything and try to get some sleep please." Nick said as he kissed her head.

"I'll try, be safe please." Andy whispered a little bit louder as he walked out the door.

Andy finished her tea and decided that she would take Nick's advice and try to get some sleep. Putting the mug in the sink, she walked up to check on the baby and got into bed. Making sure the monitor was on and on the loudest setting, she called the dogs and patted the bed for them come and cuddle with her – but it didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

Anna got home before Sam and was happy to find Andy on their bed sleeping with Ainsleigh in her co-sleeper. Going to her room to get changed and to put away her books, she quickly send Sam a text to tell him to go out and get a drink after work because he could use one. It didn't take long for him to tell her that if she could get Andy to leave Ainsleigh for a few hours, he'll consider it. Anna walked into their bedroom and opened the curtains which got her a very mean look from Bella and Bo.

"What are you doing?" Andy said trying to put her face back into the pillow.

"You're going to go take a shower, put on nice and CLEAN cloths because you're meeting Sam at the Penny for drinks and grown-up time." Anna said as she picked up the baby.

"Anna…" Andy started to protest but when she saw Anna's face she swallowed the sentence.

"You're going, end of discussion. You need grown-up time and all your friends are going to be there so now you can see then. Ainsleigh and I are kicking you out of the house because we're having a girls night and you're not invite." Anna said as she moved the baby so she could face her mother.

"Really, you're kicking us out of the house? You've only been engage for a day and already acting like a wife." Andy said as she got out of bed.

"Good, practice makes perfect." Anna said as she walked out of the room.

"Anna?" Andy said as she peeked out of the bathroom.

"Yes, mother."

Andy had giggle at that, "Congrats!"

"Thank you." Anna answered back as she walked out of the room towards the kitchen.

Pick up the house phone, Anna dialed Sam's number.

"And?" Sam answered.

"You better get your work done; I'm dropping her off as soon as she's done." Anna answered back as she placed the baby's pacifier in her mouth.

"How did… never mind, look who I'm talking to." Anna could almost feel Sam rolling his eyes at her.

"And if you see my fiancé, tell him that I'm having a girls night with my sister and he's not invited."

"Good to know that you're spending time with her." Sam giggled.

"Well, get to your work Detective. You have a date in an hour, love you."

"Love you too and see you in an hour."

"So mommy and daddy is going out, Nick is hanging out with his friends and it's just you and me little butterfly." Anna said down to the baby but Bella and Bo wasn't happy that they didn't get the invite, so they made their presence known. "Sorry you two forgot to invite you to the party. Bo you're on guard duty." Anna said as Andy walked into the kitchen.

"Well now I feel better knowing my kids are in the safe hands or paws in this case of Bo Swarek. Can I please have Ainsleigh so I can feed her before we leave?"

"Sorry, of course. While you do that I'll get her car seat and bag ready."

Everybody was happy to see Andy and little Ainsleigh but after Anna said hi and bye to Nick, she took her baby sister home to start their "girls night." Walking into the house, Anna placed the take away bag on the counter and turned to take the baby out of her car seat.

"So I was thinking we can start with dinner and some TV and then what do you think about a nice bubble bath?" Anna said as she placed the bottle in the bottle warmer. "Then how does Cat in the Hat sound as a bed time story for tonight?"

Ainsleigh just starred at her sister, opening and closing her mouth. Anna just played with her hand, thinking how natural it felt. She could already see a little Nick running around, playing with Ains and Gianna but the time isn't right. The beep of the bottle warmer brought Anna out of her day dream, testing the bottle on her wrist Anna took out her food and sat down at the kitchen table and switched on the TV. Andy and Sam always asked her how she could feed Ains and eat at the same time but a girl should keep some of her secrets… After the baby finished her bottle, Anna walked them to the bathroom to start the water before she went to get their cloths.

"Lavender or vanilla?" Anna said as he held up the bottles of babble bath. Ainsleigh just kicked her legs as she was sitting in her little seat, "Lavender it is then."

Anna got undressed and picked Ains up and stepping into the bathtub, carefully as not to slip. She sat down and placed the baby lying on her chest; she scooped the water and let it fall over her little legs. The baby just kicked her legs and smiled at her sister. After a while Anna started to give her a bath and then she got out; she'll take a shower later on after the baby is in bed. Making sure that the baby was neatly wrapped in her towel, Anna quickly dresses in her PJ and picked up the little girl to get her dresses before she could get cold. Ainsleigh was a happy baby, she didn't cry if she being dressed and that made Anna's job much easier. Making sure the baby was warm enough, Anna walked them towards her bedroom to read Ains her bed time story. Lying down and placing the pillows around the baby to make sure she didn't roll off the bed, Anna settled in and opened the book. Ainsleigh was just staring at the pictures as Anna read, sucking on her pacifier. It didn't take long for the baby to fall asleep and as soon as her pacifier fell out of her mouth, Anna knew she was fast asleep. Getting up slowly as to not wake the baby, Anna picked her up and walked her to the nursery and placed her in the crib.

"Good night little butterfly, love you a lot." Anna said as she stroked her cheek.

Making sure the monitor was on before she walked out of the room, Anna closed the door just a little and quickly went to take a shower. Feeling much better after washing her hair, Anna put her ring back on and walked out while drying her hair with the towel. As she entered her room her phone chimed with a new texted message from Sam.

"_Hi Bella Bee, we're having one last drink then we'll be home. Love you."_

Anna just smiled at the message. She was happy that they we're having a nice time with everybody, they needed it. Yes, they saw them every day but Andy needed to get out of the house. Spending time inside a house the whole day with a baby can get to some people but Andy was a great mother and loved Ainsleigh but she also needed her friends to. Anna quickly send a reply back telling them to be safe and that she'll see them when they get in before she opened her book to start studying. After about two hours Anna heard the track pull up in the drive way and she had to smile at the sound of Sam and Andy laughing as they walked up the walk way. Looking down again Anna saw Bella and Bo run out of her room towards the front door, happy to have mommy and daddy home.

"How was your girls night?" Sam said into Anna's room.

"Good. We took a bubble bath and then we read a story. She's been asleep for two hours if you want to go take a shower quickly." Anna said as she turned around to face them.

"Good I need one, Chris had a little too much fun and I was the one that had to help him home." Andy said as she rolled her eyes before walking towards their room, "Night Bella Bee, love you."

"Night Andy, love you too." Anna yelled back.

"Well, my wife is going to take a shower, the baby is asleep, you're old enough to stay up till you're tired and I'm beat and my bed is calling my name. Night princess, love you and don't stay up to late." Sam said as he kissed her forehead and hugging her.

"Night daddy, love you." She said as she hugged him back.

Anna didn't stay up to late after Nick texted her that he was home and that he loved her, she closed her books and got into bed. Starring at her ring before she turned off her light and turned around and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Gianna Jennifer Nash Peck was born on the hottest day Toronto experienced in decades and Traci was happy that the pregnancy was over and they could get to know their little girl. Andy came to stay with Traci the first day Steve had to go back to work and he didn't want to leave them alone. Leo was in heaven with the new baby in the house and he didn't want to go to school but Traci's mother made him go, promising that Gianna will be there when he gets home.

"Hello, princess. How are you this morning?" Andy cooed at the baby.

"She's fine, its mommy that needs a break." Traci said as she picked Ains up.

"You look good for mot getting much sleep." Andy said with a smile.

"And you Miss. Ainsleigh? Are you still having problems with your teeth?" Traci asked the little girl in her arms.

"Yes, and the only person she wants to go to when she's moody is Sam. It drives me crazy if he's not at home." Andy said as she rolled her eyes. "And on top of that it looks like she's ready to crawl."

"That's great. Anna will be happy, one step closer to walking for the wedding."

"I can't believe they're getting married in 8 months." Andy said as she placed the kettle on the hob.

"Well, I'm glad they finally set a date. After the stress from her exams was getting to her and I'm glad this will take her mind off the results of the bar exam." Traci said as she took the mugs out.

"Two more weeks, two more weeks then we'll know if she's a lawyer."

The two friends spend the whole morning talking about the babies, the wedding and Andy going back to work in a few weeks. Around 12 o'clock Andy left to go and put Ainsleigh down for her nap and so Traci can rest before Leo gets home from school. Andy was happy that Traci was enjoying being a mother again and she was doing so well at balancing Leo, Steve and Gianna. After putting Ainsleigh down for her nap (it took her a while because she just didn't want to sleep even though she was tired) Andy went to the master bedroom so she could make the bed and start to clean the house. She couldn't wait to go back to work in two weeks, even if it was desk duty but she was going to miss Ainsleigh. Amy and Claire already worked out the schedule for who is looking after Ainsleigh on which day and Andy had it on the fridge already. While she was putting the final load of laundry into the dryer, she heard a car put up.

"Honey, I'm home." Sam said as he walked into the house.

"What are you doing home early?" Andy said as she walked up to kiss him.

"Forgot to tell you this morning that I took the afternoon off."

"Well that's nice. Now you can go and get Ainsleigh." Andy said over her shoulder as she walked into the kitchen.

As Sam walked into the baby's room, he saw her just walking up.

"Hello my little butterfly, are you feeling better?" Sam said as he picked her up. "Daddy missed you today."

"Da."

Sam just starred at the little girl in his arms, did he just hear her right? Did she just say her first word? Only four months old and she ready to start talking, Anna was the same but she crawled before she said her first word. Andy came running into the baby's room and was just as shocked as Sam.

"Did she just say 'Da'?" Andy asked as she walked into room.

"I think so, Anna' first word was 'Ba' and Jerry was ecstatic." Sam answered, still not taking his eyes off of Ains.

"Well looks like we have another little Einstein on our hands." Andy said as she kissed the little girls head. "Are you crying?" Andy asked as she looked at Sam.

"No… Maybe…Yes." Sam said with a tear running down him cheek.

Andy just smiled at her husband, at that moment her heart swelled with more love for him and her family. Now she knew what Traci said about giving your life for your kids and she would do anything for Ainsleigh; hell, she'll do anything for Annabelle. She never thought that she'll be a mother and now her little girl was ready to crawl and talk.

"I'm glad you came home early." Andy said as she hugged Sam.

"Me too."

* * *

><p>'<em>Just got home. Long day and just want to take a shower and sleep, will stop by the station before I go to court tomorrow. Love you and sweet dreams.'<em>

Anna opened the back door and was greeted by the two dogs. Putting her bag down on the counter and letting out a sigh, she walked towards the living room where she heard the TV playing Mickey Mouse Clubhouse.

"Hi little butterfly. "Anna said as she kissed the little girls head. "Hi daddy, where's Andy?" Anna asked as she hugged him.

"Taking a bath how was your day?"

"Bad but hey, luckily I'm almost done with this case and then I can focus on the wedding more." Anna said as she sat down on the couch. "And yours?"

"Great, Ainsleigh said 'Da' and Andy says that it looks like she's about to crawl." Sam couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"That's my little sister, soon you'll be sending her off to college."

"Now hold the horses, I'm just getting used to you being engaged. I'm not ready for her to go anywhere and if I could lock you away from the world, I would."

"Too late for that old man." Anna said with a smirk.

"I know and you'll always be my little girl." Sam said as he pulled her closer.

"I know and you'll always be the first man I loved." Anna said back leaning into Sam.

Andy was standing in the door way, just watching the exchange between father and daughter. She loved that Annabelle was back in Sam's life and that she got a change to get to know this wonderful girl that Sam loved so much. Andy knew that if something happened to her, Sam would make sure Ainsleigh would be in good hands and he'll do anything for her. Even Anna would give life for Ains and that made Andy love her more. After starring at the two on the couch, Andy walked up behind the couch and wrapped her arms around Sam's neck, looking down she saw Anna fast asleep on Sam's chest.

"I'm glad she sleeping." Andy whispered.

"Me too. Nick stopped me this morning and told me he's worried about her and now I see why. She's dead on her feet and I don't think she's been eating." Sam said running his hand up and down her arm.

"I'll get Ains ready for bed and you go and put her to bed." Andy said kissing the side of his head.

Picking up the baby, Andy walked up the stairs and into the nursery. Sam sat on the couch for a while longer, just looking down at Annabelle. In just a few months his little girl will be a married woman and starting her own life, maybe even her own family. She's not going to come home at the end of the day and sit at the dinner table, telling them about her day. She's not going to come walking into the kitchen with her PJ on Saturday mornings, she not going to wait for him at one in the morning for an ice-cream break or baking cupcakes when she's upset. She's going to do all those thing with Nick now and that made Sam feel like his losing her again but this time he was happy he's losing her to someone who would take care of her just as good as her family. Sam got up, so not to disturb a sleeping Annabelle, he picked her up and carried her to her room. Opening the covers, he put her down and took her shoes off. Covering her and kissing her on the forehead, Sam walked to the door and turning off the light.

"Night princess, love you."

Andy was still in the nursery when Sam walked in, he walked up to his two other girls and kissed each one of them of the head.

"I'm going to take a shower, see you now. Love you my little butterfly."

"Okay, see you now."

It took Andy a little bit longer putting Ainsleigh to bed, the little girl just didn't want to go to bed but she didn't mind. The more time she spends with the baby before she goes back to work, the better. After Andy put the baby down in her crib and kissed her on the head, she made her way to the bedroom and found Sam waiting for her.

"She's asleep?"

"Finally, I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay or we can take a shower together?" Sam said with a smirk.

"I thought you've already taken a shower?" Andy asked as she walked towards the bathroom and she started to remove her shirt.

"I did but don't mind taking another one." Sam was off the bed and came walking up behind her.

"Okay…" Andy squalled when Sam picked her up and placed her on the counter.

"I've missed you today." Sam said against her lips.

"Missed you too."

And that was the last they spoke that night.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you did that!" Anna yelled back into the apartment.<p>

"I didn't think it would be a big deal and I was maybe a little drunk." Nick confessed.

"So you thought that would be the best time to tell all of your army buddies that your fiancé is still a virgin and you have blue balls on a weekly basis." Anna yelled while getting her jacket on.

"Annabelle, I don't think they even remember what we talked about. We were all drunk, hell you where the one who picked me up."

"That still doesn't give you permission to talk about our sex life or in your case lack off it." Anna was picking up her bag when Nick next words made her see blood red not just red.

"Honey, you're stressed please. Can we just have dinner and talk this out and the boys wouldn't remember what I told them." Nick said as he walked towards her, which was his second mistake in three seconds.

"DON'T YOU TELL ME HOW STRESSED I AM! AND HAVE DINNER BY YOURSELF." Anna yelled as she slammed the door in his face.

Sam and Andy was laying in the couch with Ainsleigh when they heard Anna pull up and they knew something was wrong when they heard the front door slam shut and her stumping up the stairs – no hello, no how was your day, just heavy feet up the stairs.

Andy stopped Sam when he wanted to get up, "I'll go, you play with Ainsleigh." Walking up the stairs Andy was worried when she heard Anna's crying through the door. "Annabelle, can I come in?" Andy didn't even wait for her to answer. "Bella Bee, what's wrong?" she asked as she sat on the bed, rubbing the crying girl's back.

Annabelle couldn't explain this to anybody, she was scared that people is going to tell her that she over reacted and that she needs to go and say sorry and put this behind her. Couples fight and this would be their first real big fight but it still hurt her to think want Nick's friends said when they heard that Nick and she haven't slept together yet.

_**The phone call in the middle of the night made Anna's heart jump. Nick was out with some of his army buddies and she knew that it will be a late night for him, as he took the morning off. **_

"_**Hello?" Anna answered still in her sleepy voice.**_

"_**Annabelle? This is Liam from the Penny. Nick asked me to phone you when we're ready to close to come and pick him up. We're closing in 30 minutes, can you come and pick them up?"**_

"_**I'll be there in 15 minutes, just make sure they don't break anything." Anna answered as she got her shoes on.**_

"_**Will do, drive safe."**_

_**Walking down the stairs and getting her keys, she pulled on her jacket and boots. Walking/running to her car, Anna made sure the heater was on as she drove to the Penny. Getting there quickly and walking to the door she could already hear the noises of the men inside. As she walked in she waved to Liam and she made her way towards the back of the bar and the noise got louder.**_

"_**So you want to tell all of us that you haven't spanked that pretty little ass on your fiancé?" Brian, of Nick's friends asked him.**_

"_**Well…" but they didn't let him finish.**_

"_**What is wrong with you? You used to get any girl you want and you got them to do anything. But this little thing got to you."**_

"_**It's not true and it's not like we haven't done anything sexual." Nick answered but with slurry words.**_

"_**But you still need to pop that cherry, buddy and soon." Ken, Brian's brother said slapping him on the back.**_

"_**Or someone else will do that for you." Brian said.**_

_**Anna couldn't believe they were talking about her in this way and Nick, even though he was drunk was allowing it. But she had enough and she wanted to go home, so she walked up behind Nick and tapped him on the shoulder.**_

"_**Nick, I'm here. Can we go please?"**_

"_**Hi baby." Nick answered her.**_

"_**Now please." Anna said as she turned around and started to walk towards the door, waving to Liam again not paying attention if Nick was following her out. She was almost at the door that she heard the last nail in Nick's coffin.**_

"_**I see the boss has spoken and you're the puppy that follows." Someone said.**_

_**Anna just kept on walking and as she got into the car and waited for Nick to come out. After a while he finally made it to the car and as soon as his door was closed, she started to drive. They didn't say anything and Anna didn't want to talk to him while he was drunk. It didn't take long for them to get to his place, Anna parked in front of the building and got out. Opening Nick's door, she took one of his arms and helped in up to the apartment; getting her keys out, unlocking the front door and helping him into his room. Putting him on the bed and bending down to get his shoes off, she opened the covers and moved him into the middle of the bed. Covering him up, she walked out towards the kitchen to get him a glass of water and some pain killers, she walked back and placed it on the bed side table. Kissing him on the forehead, she told him to sleep well and that she loved him (even though she wanted to kill him at this moment.) Walking towards the car, Anna couldn't stop the tears from falling, all the way home she cried her heart out and by the time she got there she was done crying. Getting into bed, Anna was just tired… Tired of everybody sticking their nose into their business but what made her heart break was the fact that Nick didn't stand up for her in front of his friends. But she'll talk to him tomorrow…**_

"Annabelle, honey you want to tell me what happened." Andy tried again, she really didn't want to push but she was getting worried.

"We had a fight… And… I…" Anna choked out after a while.

"Okay but honey you know couples fight, right."

"I know but this was different." Anna said as she pulled herself up to look at Andy. "His friends made a comment last night while they were drinking and I overhead some of it but what hurt the most was the fact that he didn't say anything to stop them."

"Honey, they were drunk and I know him, if he wasn't he would have put them on their places."

"I knew but still want they said…" Anna had to take a breath, she knew that if Sam was here he would have killed Nick and his friends but Andy might understand. "They were talking about our sex life or the lack of it."

Andy was a little taken aback about that confession, they all though that the two of them already did it but maybe they were all wrong. "Okay so you want to tell me that you and Nick haven't slept together yet?"

"No we haven't… wait you thought we slept together?" Now Anna was confused.

"We all thought you did. The two of you've been closer than ever and the change in the two of you, made us think that sex was the reason. But Anna this is good that means that you still have something to look forward too." Andy was relieved that the two of them haven't had sex yet but she was still curios to why. "Annabelle, can I ask you a personal question?"

Anna just nodded. Andy was nerves about the question, she knew this was VERY personal and no parent wanted to know about their child's sex life but Andy had a feeling that there was a reason Anna was holding on to her virginity this long.

"Why haven't you and Nick had sex yet?" that was weird to say the least.

"Because I… I don't know. I'm scared that if we do, you know do it, it will change our relationship. I love him but I'm scared that I disappoint him and that he'll leave me because of it, I mean he's been with a few women, if you know what I mean." Andy just gave her a look, "and what if I'm don't do what they did or do something he doesn't like? What if I'm not good enough?" Anna was red in the face but she felt a little bit better telling someone the real reason she been holding back from Nick in the bedroom department.

"Annabelle why would you compare yourself to anybody, especially me and Gail? Yes, I know it's weird to know that I've slept with Nick but what you to have are different than what me and him had or even what him and Gail had. And I said had… You and Nick will figure this out, you'll learn what the other one likes and what not. Do you think me and your dad just jumped into bed and knew what the other one liked or didn't like." Andy didn't know how was redder, Anna or herself but she took her hands into hers. "But we figured it out and we communicated and that's how we know what not to do and what to do. I know your scared and believe me I was scared my first time too but sometimes you just need to jump and see where the journey takes you. And if you want to wait till you're married, even though I know your dad would be happy if you did, then that is your decision and only you can decide when you want to take that jump."

"Thank you for listening." Anna said as she hugged Andy.

"You're welcome. Anytime you need me."

While the two women were hugging, they heard the doorbell ring and Sam yelling that he had it. They sat there for a while just making small talk until a knock at the door pulled them out of conversation. They looked up and saw Nick standing there, Andy just hugged Anna and go up. Walking out of the room, she placed her hand on Nick's shoulder and went to find Sam and the baby.

"Hi." Nick said as he walked into the room and closed the door.

"Hi." Anna answered as she played with the thread of her blanket.

"Annabelle, I'm really sorry." Nick said as he sat on the bed and took her hands in his. "I know we were drunk and that doesn't give us the right to talk about you or anybody else like that. I wish could take it back but I'll do anything to make it up to you."

Nick just starred at Anna while she proses everything he just said. "Thank you but I need to tell you why I haven't let us go all the way." Anna finally said breaking the silence.

"Okay but I thought I was the one who stopped us all the time, except that one time when you stopped me when I wanted to go down on you."

"I stopped you because I'm scared. I'm scared that I'll disappoint you in bed and that you'll leave me when you discover that I'm no good in bed. I'm scared that if we have sex, it will change our relationship." Anna said, not looking at him.

"You're scared that I'll compare you to every girls I've been with?" Anna just nodded, "Annabelle, I will never do that. I've never felt like this before in my life and I almost marry Gail, you've changed me for the better and I don't want that to go away. I know how you feel, I'm scared too. I'm scared of what the future holds for us and that scares the day lights out of me but I'm willing to take that jump if it means I get to jump with you by my side." Nick said moving closer to her. "If you want to wait then we'll wait."

"I thought I could put my fear in the back of my mind but kept on coming back and then I heard your friends talk about all the girls in your past and that made me run scared that I might disappoint you." Anna said still not meeting his eyes.

"Annabelle please look at me." Anna didn't look up, "Annabelle Sarah Marie Swarek, please look at me." That go her attention, "You will never do anything that would disappoint me and the only thing that would disappoint me is if you keep on breaking yourself down. I love you and that would never change, you just need to learn to talk to me and tell me what bothers you and I'll do the same." Nick said as he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"I will and I know I was the one that asked that we experiment with sex and I love what we've done but can we please wait till we're married to take the next step?" Anna said as she placed her arms around his neck.

"With pleasure and Anna?"

"Mm."

"Never compare yourself to anybody in my past, your my future." Nick said before he kissed her hard.


	9. Chapter 9

**I know everybody is waiting for the last two chapters – please bear with me as I'm having computer trouble. But will try and make it worth your time.**

**Thank you for reading and will post as soon as I can.**

**Love,**

**Netta**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm SO sorry this took me so long, computer problems and work kept me busy but here it is… the last two chapters for this story. Thank you so much for your support, it really means a lot to me.**

* * *

><p>Three weeks after their first big fight, Nick got a phone call from the realtor telling him that she found the perfect little house for them only a few blocks away from the station. They loved it from the first moment they laid eyes on it, yes it had a lot of work but they were happy to say that fixing it up together would be the start of their lives together. What made the news better was that Anna finally got the results back on her bar exam and to no one's surprise she passed with flying colors and with that she got offered a full time job at Murray and Jones Law working out of 15 Division two days a week. Sam was so happy that he took the whole family out for dinner and Sarah surprised then all when they came down to celebrate with them. He's never been more proud than when he saw how humble she stayed the whole time when people made a fuss around her. She made sure she had Ainsleigh in her arms the whole night and if Ainsleigh wasn't in her arms, she was in Nick's who didn't leave Anna's side. Andy convinced Sam to let Anna spend the night at Nicks place so they could have a little alone time since the baby's been sleeping through the night. After they had a lovely dinner, Sam gave Anna a big hug and told her that he loved her and that he was so proud of her before they left to put the baby to bed.<p>

"I can't believe she finally did it." Andy as she lay in Sam's arms.

"Me too, now she can relax and focus on the house and wedding."

"Did she show you the new pictures of the house? They're like two small children in a candy store."

"I'm happy for them. They've worked hard to save up and get their lives started with a new house and not in his apartment." Sam said as he kissed her neck and running his fingers up and down her arm.

"Me too…" Andy was enjoying the alone time she had with Sam for the night.

"You're enjoying yourself?" Sam asked with a smirk in his voice.

"Uhm, very." Andy answered as she closed her eyes.

"Good because we're not done yet."

* * *

><p>"Nick… I'm tired." Anna whined as Nick kissed her neck form behind as they were getting ready for bed.<p>

"Me too but I've missed you today and I want to show you how proud I am of you." Nick said as he kept on kissing her neck.

"Missed you too." She said as she turned around in his arms and jumping up on the countertop.

"Have I told you how proud I am of you?" Nick said as he kissed up and down her neck.

"About a hounded times."

"I can't stop it, I like showing off my beautiful and smart fiancé." Nick said as he moved lower.

"Nick, can we please go to bed. We had a long day but I have a long weekend coming up and I was thinking maybe we can get away…" Anna said as Nick looked up.

"Okay, do you want to go to the lake house again?"

"Please, I think that is what we both need." Anna said as she pushed him away and got of the counter, walking to the bed.

Nick walked into the bedroom and helped Anna get the bed ready. Getting in, Anna turned her back on Nick and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close as he could. It didn't take Anna long to fall asleep and Nick was happy that she is sleeping, he was worried about her eating and sleeping habits over the last few months. Looking down at her, Nick remembered why he fell in love with her – she looked so peaceful and naïve and that made he want to protect her more. Kiss her on the side of the head, Nick snuggled closer to her and closed his eyes and went to dreamland with her.

* * *

><p>The wedding was only a week away and Nick was moving the last of his boxes into the new house. Tomorrow they were going to start with Anna's and then the unpacking can commence. Nick never knew how much clutter was in his apartment until they started to pack it into boxes. They painted the house and started to make it feel like a home – it took a whole Saturday in the store to find everything they still needed and what would work with what Nick already had but they got everything and it fitted in perfectly.<p>

"What are you thinking about over there?" Brian asked as he walked into the house.

"How everything came together so nicely."

"I know. I'm glad Annabelle forgave us and let us help you move in. I thought she'll never let us near you after your bachelor party." Ken said as he walked in with the last box.

"She almost didn't. After the last time you're lucky she even let me have a bachelors…"

"I know and how many times do we have to say that we were drunk and didn't mean to make those comments?" Brian said rolling his eyes.

"She knows you're sorry, she just doesn't trust you. So you need to show her that you can be more mature and fast." Nick said hitting his friend on the back.

"And how do you want me to do that?"

"You'll find a way."

Nick and the boys moved everything the way Anna wanted it. After the boys left Nick took Anna out for dinner so she didn't have to cook for them and take away Chinese was getting boring. They didn't have to walk to find a nice little restaurant and after they're seated and placed their order, they just fell into a comfortable conversation.

"So when are you picking are you picking up your dress?" Nick asked as they were walking to home to get the cars.

"Thursday afternoon. I still need to find Ainsleigh shoes or else I was thinking of letting Andy just tie a ribbon on each foot. You'll remember to pick up the rings on Wednesday?"

"Yes, along with the suits, gifts for the guests and the tickets for the honeymoon."

"I can't believe we're getting married this weekend."

"Can't believe I finally get to keep you for myself." Nick said as he hugged her closer.

"And I get to keep you. I can't wait…" Anna said as she kissed him.

* * *

><p>A soft knock on Anna's door got her out of her day dream.<p>

"Bella Bee, can I come in?" Sam said before he opened the door. "You nervous?" Sam asked as he saw her look like a lost puppy.

"A little."

"Honey, it's normal to be nervous before a big day."

"I know but…" Annabelle didn't know how to explain why she was feeling nervous.

"But?"

"I'm not nervous about the wedding, I'm more nerves about after the wedding." Anna said not looking Sam in the eyes.

"Okay, why?" Sam didn't understand why Anna would be nervous about starting her life with Nick.

"What if I screw up as a wife? As a friend?" Anna said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh honey, nobody's perfect. You'll make mistakes and the two of you will fight but you'll say sorry and move on. That's the only way you learn, do you think I wasn't scared when I got married? I had the same fear as you but them Aunt Sarah reminded me why I'm dresses in a monkey suit… I love Andy and its okay to make mistakes, its how you handle it afterwards that will make or break you." Sam said as he took her in his arms.

"I'm just scared." Anna said into his chest.

"I know but you've been through a lot but you came out stronger. Nick loves you and you love him, in the end that's all that matters. Remember, money doesn't buy happiness and a house can never have enough love in it."

After a few minutes of silence Anna spoke the words Sam was waiting for… "I'm going to miss you."

"Oh, Bella Bee I'm going to miss you too." Sam said as he hugged her closer to him. "It's going to be weird waking up in the middle of the night and not finding you in the kitchen eating ice cream or seeing you at the end of the day."

"I'm going to miss that too. But I'm only a phone call away and in a few years Ainsleigh's going to do all those things and then you get to do it all over again." Anna said as she hugged Sam harder. With that the two grown-ups hear the door open as show the little girl crawling in. Sam bend down to pick her up and placed her on the bed between them.

"Feeling left out little butterfly?" Anna said as she pocked the baby's tummy.

"An.." Ainsleigh said as she tried to grab her sisters' fingers.

"She's going to miss you, you know?" Sam said to Anna, still not looking at him.

"I know and I'm going to miss her but now you have a place to leave her if you and Andy so rest."

"We love you Bella Bee and this will always be your home." Sam said as he made a ham sandwich with his girls.

"Love you too and I'm going to miss you daddy." Anna said as hugged him closer.

* * *

><p>"I think I'm going to be sick." Ken said as he started to get dressed.<p>

"Well maybe that would teach you not to drink a whole bottle of vodka a night before a wedding." Nick said as he started to tie his tie.

"I had to take one for the team and I needed the liquid encouragement, Anna's friend is crazy." He said as he finally got his shirt on.

"You made your bed, now you have to lay in it." Nick said with a smile in his face.

"You could have warned me about her. What a friend you are!"

"What's the fun it that?"

"Glad I can be the butt of your joke."

"Come on you guys, we need to leave." Brain said into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Anna was staring at herself in the full length mirror in Andy's room, she couldn't believe this day has finally arrived. All the planning, sleepless nights and headaches would be worth it at the end of the day. Annabelle didn't see Andy walking into the room with Ainsleigh on her hip but as soon as Ains saw her sister she wanted down. Walkingstumbling towards her sister Anna had just enough time to catch her before she fell flat on her face.

"Don't you look beautiful little butterfly, yes you do." Anna cooed to the baby.

"And so do you. Really, Annabelle you look amazing. Nick is going to faint when he sees you in that dress." Andy said as she walked up to hug the bride.

"Thank you, for everything. If it wasn't for you, I would have never gotten everything done and the way I wanted it." Anna said as she hugged the person she considered her mother.

"You're welcome. I'm going to miss you in the house and I know your dad is going to miss you too."

"I'm going to miss you too and you little butterfly… take care of them for me." Anisleigh just looked at the sister and made her little kiss pout. Anna bend down and kissed the little girl.

"Okay before we all have to get our make-up redone, let's get you married." Andy said as she took the little girl from her sister.

Anna waited a while before she left the bedroom and made her way down the stairs. Sam was waiting for her at the bottom and when he saw her his heart melted and he had a lump in his through. His little girl is not his little girl anymore, she was a woman and soon she'll be a married woman. For Sam it felt like he was losing her all over again but this time he knew that she'll be just a few blocks away or just upstairs if he needed to see her. Fighting back tears he took her hand and brought her to him for a hug.

"Bella Bee, you look amazing." Sam said into her hair.

"Thank you, daddy."

"You ready to get married?" Sam said with a smile.

"Yes, let's get this over with."

* * *

><p>Nick had tears in his eye when he saw Anna walking down the aisle on the arm of her dad. Sam just looked at between the couple and could see the love in their eyes and that made Sam happy to give her away. Reaching Nick, Sam shook his hand and then turned towards Anna. Lifting her veil, he gave her a kiss on her check and placed her hand in Nicks. Sam went to sit next to his wife and as soon as he sat down, Ainsleigh reached for him. Taking her into his arms she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.<p>

As the minister was talking, Nick and Annabelle just starred at each other and whispered 'I love you' the whole time.

"Nick you may now read your vows you wrote." Father Easton said to him.

"Annabelle, today I get to tell you in front of everyone we love how much you mean to me but I don't think words can explain how much you mean to me. I never felt like this – like a little child on Christmas morning finding the present he's been dreaming of for years. But I know that you're better than any present I could ever dream of asking and now I'm the lucky man that gets to keep you for myself. I remember the day I met you, that day I made a vow to myself that I'll protect you no matter what even if it's just as a friend or big brother. But then I saw you grow into a beautiful woman and then I saw you stress about you're your exams and I told you that you can do it and then I kissed you on your check but it landed on your lips… I never knew a kiss could be that electric. I knew that day that I would never be a big brother to you, I wanted to be the one that gets to celebrate you achievements with you, see you at the end of the day, get to kiss you, get to hold your hand and maybe later be the person you marry. Yes, that was selfish of me to want all those things with you without your permission but now I'm getting married to you and I will never that your choice for granted. I love you so much and I can't wait to start my future with you." Nick said, a single tear falling from his eyes.

"Annabelle you may now read your vows." Father Easton said to her.

"Nick, we've finally got to this point. After everything that I've been through I never thought that I'll be the lucky girl you choose to be with for the rest of your life. You saw me at my worst the day you found me and still you chose me, I still don't know why but I'm glad I get to call you mine for ever after today. The day I kissed you, I've never felt anything like it. Maybe because that was my first kiss and I didn't know what to expect but it was a great first kiss, one that I'll never forget. Then I really got to know you and that made my fall in love with you more and I never wanted to see you get hurt, so in a way I was selfish also. But today I get to call you mine and I get to share your achievements, get to tell you about my day and hear about yours, I get to fall asleep next to you at night and get to wake up next to you in the morning. I love you and I want to start my future with you and get to call you mine till the day I die." Anna said with pride and love.

"Can we please have the rings?" Father Easton asked.

Anisleigh woke up in the middle of the vows and was excited when Sam put her down and told her to go give Nick the box with the rings in it. Everybody laughed when Ainsleigh stood in front of Nick and reached up her arm for him to pick her up. Luckily Andy went to pick her up and went to sit back down next to Sam, Ainsleigh didn't like her mother taking her away but when she saw her dad she was okay.

"Nick you can now place the ring on Annabelle's finger."

"Annabelle, with this ring I promise to love and to hold, in sickness and health. Richer and poor, till death do us part."

"Annabelle you can now place the ring on Nick's finger."

"Nick, with this ring I promise to love and to hold, in sickness and health. Richer and poor, till death do us part."

"And with that I pronounce you husband and wife. Nick you may kiss your bride." Father Easton said to Nick with a smile.

Nick didn't need to be told twice that he could kiss Anna and that is just what he did he kissed her like his life depended on it. And Anna didn't care, she was just happy that they were finally married.

"Love you." Nick whispered against her lips.

"Love you too."

* * *

><p>"So are you happy now?" Sam whispered into Anna's ear as they did their fatherdaughter dance.

"Very but I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you to but just remember that we still have our getaway weekends and you can come visit anytime you want or if you just want to get away for Nick." Sam said with a smile.

"Thank you and the same goes for you."

"I'm glad you're happy Bella Bee, that's all I wanted for you. You'll always be my little princess, I love you so much." Sam said as the song ended.

"And you'll always be the first guy I loved. Love you daddy." Anna answered back with a kiss on Sam's cheek.


	11. Chapter 11

"Nick have you seen my other shoe?" Anna yelled as she bend down to see if it was under the bed, maybe she missed it the first time around.

"Which one?" Nick asked as he walked up the stairs.

"The black one with the purple bow on it. The only ones that fits…"

"You mean this one?" Nick said as he stood in the doorway of their room with the shoe she was looking for in his hand.

"You're a star." Anna said as she got up and walked over to him.

"I'm glad to help." Nick said as he placed a kiss on her lips.

"Remember those words when I go into labor in a few weeks." Anna said with a smirk.

"I can't believe we're becoming parents in a few weeks. It feels like yesterday you were crying your eyes out because you're going to be a mom." Nick said as he brought her in for a hug.

"It was a shock to my system. And you mister weren't any better, you just stood there looking at me."

"Shock to your system, try mine." Nick thought back to the day they found out they were pregnant.

_**The house was dark when Nick walked in, he was a little bit later than usual and he hadn't see Anna the whole day. Putting his briefcase down and taking his shoes off, he walk into the kitchen, opened the door to the fridge and grabbed a beer. Opening it and taking a sip, he went to find Anna (he knew she was home, he saw her car in the drive way.) Walking up the stairs he saw their bedroom light were on through the door, opening the door he still didn't see her.**_

"_**Anna, you here?" Nick said into the room.**_

"_**In the bathroom, be there now." Anna answered back but Nick could hear she's been crying.**_

_**This made Nick worry but he trusted her so sat down on the bed and waited for her. It didn't take long for her to come out and just like he suspected, she been crying.**_

"_**Annabelle, what's wrong?" Nick asked as he pulled her closer.**_

"_**I… I'm pre… I'm pregnant." Anna said and that just brought more tears.**_

"_**You're pregnant?" Nick thought he heard her wrong. "Like having a baby?"**_

"_**No Nick, I'm having puppies." Anna snapped, getting up and pacing the room.**_

"_**Annabelle, I'm sorry." Nick getting up and taking her into his arms.**_

"_**I'm scared, Nick. Really scared." Anna said with tears in her eyes.**_

"_**I'm scared too but if we stick together we can do it." Nick said as he cupped her cheeks.**_

"_**We're going to be parents." Anna said looking at him.**_

"_**We're going to be parents." Nick smiled before he kissed her.**_

"Just a few more weeks then we get to meet our babies." Anna said, getting Nick out of his flashback.

"Can't wait." Nick said kissing her.

* * *

><p>Sam saw Anna walking into the barn and he just had to smile. She looked beautiful – pregnant and glowing, every time he saw her he was just amazed at how she's been handling the pregnancy and to say that this wasn't a difficult pregnancy is an understatement. Morning sickness, back problems and even being rushed to the hospital twice. But she was a trooper, handling every like a breeze. Sam saw Andy coming out of the locker room and stop to give Anna a hug before she left for the day, just seeing his two girls before he starts a long day made everything they've been through with this pregnancy worth it.<p>

"Morning daddy." Anna said as she passed his office.

"Morning Bella Bee, how are my too little men doing?" Sam said as he got up to take her bag.

"Good, couldn't find my shoe this morning. I promise you if my memory doesn't get better after these two get out, I'm running away." She answered with a smile.

"It'll get better, you'll see. Did Nick help you find your shoe again?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"Yes and I don't think its funny old man, you try keeping track of where you put things while carrying two babies!" Anna said as she sat down (more like falling down in her chair.) "So how is my baby brother today?"

"He is good, you're still coming for lunch on Sunday? Ainsleigh's been asking when you're coming to visit again."

"Well tell little Miss. Fluffy I'll see her on Sunday." Anna said as she rubbed her baby bump.

"It's so weird seeing you like this but I like it, it's just weird." Sam said while pulling a face.

"I know granddad." Anna said with smirk.

"Funny bunny but I think I'll get used to it."

"You don't have a choice but you still have a while before you hear that word."

"Good, well I need to get going. Please take it easy!" Sam said as he kissed her head.

"I will do that and you stay safe, love you."

* * *

><p>Anna's last day at work was a quite one, which was good for her. Her back was killing her and she was walking bare feet since just before lunch and she was looking forward going home and just taking a long bubble bath. Closing her laptop Anna saw the picture of the family, the picture was take just after Hunter was born. Anna picked it up and run her fingers over it, thinking back when she was a child and how she kept on begging Sam for a sibling and now she has two. Ainsleigh will be eight in a few months and Hunter just turned three, Andy calls him her 'little Sam with a hippy twist' and Anna had to laugh when she heard that. Her little brother had a way to surprise everybody, unlike his older sister. She would do everything by the book, just like Andy but her stubbornness she gets from her dad. Anna loved spending time with her family but since her pregnancy was so difficult, she had to take it easy and Hunter didn't understand that she couldn't carry him around anymore. That brought her thoughts back to her pregnancy, she loved being pregnant but it wasn't an easy pregnancy – morning sickness was renamed all day sickness by Nick, back pain that sometimes kept her in bed for the whole day, cramping that resulted in her being rushed to the hospital twice where she started to bleed but the doctor told her that it sometimes happens in pregnancy but that she should take it easy or else he'll put her on bed rest for till the babies are born. Nick was happy that someone else besides her family told her to take it easy but Anna just stuck out her tongue at him like a spoiled child and he just had to laugh at her. They made the decision not to find out the sex of the babies – they didn't like surprises but this is one that they wanted to wait for.<p>

"Aren't you supposed to be home already?" Andy said as she sat down in front of Anna.

"I was busy packing my thing but then this caught my attention." Anna said as she turned the frame around for Andy to see.

"I never thought I'll have another child and then he did want he does best… surprised us." Andy said with a smile.

"That's what he does best, just like his dad."

"How was your last day?" Andy asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Good just glad is over and now I can get ready for them to get here." Anna said as she finished packing her bag.

"Enjoy the last few weeks because as soon as their here, you'll be busy again." Andy said as she got up to take Anna's bag.

"Thank you, I just can't wait to meet them." Anna said as they walked out the office and turning around to lock the door.

"They'll be here soon and then you'll get to know the little ones. There's nothing like it in the world, getting to take care of this little person and getting to know his or her personality, helping it grow." They made their way to the parking lot while still in conversation.

"I'm scared but excited at the same time." Anna said as she unlocked the car door.

"Believe me it doesn't go away, ask any mother." Andy answered her as she placed the bag in the car.

"I'll take your word for it. Thank you for helping me and tell the kidlets I love them and to get ready for Sunday." Anna said as she hugged Andy.

"Will do and take it easy." Andy said as she started to walk back into the barn.

* * *

><p><em>(A few days later)<em>

"Really you guys have to be a week late." Anna said to her baby bump. She was a week over her due date and she was stressing, even if the doctor said the babies were fine and will come when their ready. Anna just rolled her eyes at the doctor and Nick when he laughed, she gave him the look that shut him up quickly.

"I think you're losing it, honey." Claire said as she walked in with the tray.

"I'm sick of being as big as a bus and my back is killing me. If they don't get their little butts out here soon I'll help them out myself." Anna said falling down on the couch.

"No, you're going to wait for till they decide when the time is right to come out." Andy said as she placed the plate of cookies on the table.

"I just want them out now." Anna whined like a spoiled child.

"I know but you'll just have to wait till their ready, Bella Bee." Andy said picking up her feet and placing it on her lap.

Andy and Claire took the day off to be with Anna. Ever since she past her due date, they made sure that there was someone with her at all times. Anna was restless and that made Nick worry, hence the fact that someone had to be with her at all times. The girls finished their tea and snack but Annabelle was so tired, she laid her head on the armrest of the couch and within minutes she fell asleep. Andy got up and covered her with a blanked and helped Claire to take the dishes to the kitchen. They made themselves coffee and sat in the kitchen until Nick and Sam came home with the kids. Hunter ran straight for the living room, knowing that Anna was most likely to be there. But as soon as he saw his sister just standing in the middle of the living room, looking down and water running down her legs.

"Mommy!" Hunter yelled, still frozen in the doorway. Everyone came running into the living room, just staring at Anna and the water on the hardwood floor.

"Nick get her bag, Sam get the car and Claire you stay with the kids. Anna just stay calm and let's get you to the hospital." Andy said as calm as she could but when nobody moved she just lost it. "NOW PEOPLE, MOVE!" Andy said clapping her hands together. Nick walked towards Anna and took her arms and walked her to the door, grabbing the bag on his way out. Sam was already in the car and in the drive way ready to go. Andy kissed the kids and told them to listen to Claire and that she'll call them when she can. Nick got into the front seat, making room for Andy to be in the back seat with Anna. Nick phoned the hospital to tell them they're on their way and to get ready but Anna didn't make a peep the whole ride to the hospital, she was actually wondering why everybody was making such a big deal – her water broke so the babies wasn't going to be here for a while, so way was everyone running around like headless chickens?

"Alright Mrs. Collins, we're going to admit you but you still have a while to go before the babies are here. So take it easy and we'll keep and eyes on you." The nurse said as she helped her into the room.

"Thank you." Anna smiled at her.

Anna's contractions sped up after the first hour after her water broke and she was so ready to get the them out. Nick stayed with her the whole time and tried to make her as comfortable as he could, he hated to see her in pain. Sam and Andy was somewhere in the hospital and would pop in now and again to see how she's doing but Sam couldn't stand to see Anna when a contraction hit, so he just left every time one hit. He was there when Andy had Ainsleigh and Hunter but he wished every time he could take her pain for her, some went for Anna. After six hours Anna was finally ready, she was surprised that it didn't take her longer to dilate but she was happy to finally get to push. Sam waited in the waiting room while Andy was by her side, like Anna was when Andy gave birth to Ainseigh and Hunter. After an hour Sam finally heard the sound he was waiting for – a baby crying and then he just waited of the second cry. As soon as he heard it, Sam let out the breath he's been holding for an hour. Sam waited for a while and then he saw Andy walking towards him, her smile stuck on her face.

"Two healthy baby boys and Anna's doing fine before you ask." Andy said as she kissed him.

"Boys? I'm a granddad." Sam said in shock.

"That means you own me 50 bucks, Detective."

"I'll give it to you later. Now I want to see my daughter and grandsons."

"You'll have to wait for a while, their still cleaning her up. Nurse said she'll call us when they're done, then we can go in and see them. I'm going to call Claire and tell her, make sure the kids are okay."

"Okay." Sam said as she got her phone out, "What's their names?" Sam asked while she was still waiting for Claire to answer.

"Elijah Samuel and Landon James Collins." Andy said before Claire answered.

Sam just smiled, his first grandchildren were finally here. He was a dad and a granddad at the same time but this challenge he'll take. This was the one thing that was missing in his life – he was married to the love of his life, he had three beautiful children, the world's best friends, a sister and brother-in-law and niece that he'll never trade for anything in the world, a wonderful son-in-law (that is taking really good care of his daughter) and now a grandsons. His life is complete and he was the happiest man in the world and with that he sat back and smile the biggest smile in the world.

* * *

><p>"You guys are finally here." Anna said to the baby as she held him in her arms.<p>

"I'm glad! I couldn't take it anymore." Nick said as he held his other son.

"I'll second that. Thank you and HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Anna said as she stretched up to kiss Nick.

"Thank you for the best birthday present ever."

"I didn't plan it that way but I'll let Elijah and Landon take created for it." Anna said as she looked back down at the sleeping baby in her arms.

A knock at the door got the little families attention. "Come in." Nick answered.

"You up for visitors?" Sam said as he stuck his head into the room.

"Sure come in." Anna said as she handed Sam the baby and scooted up the bed.

"They are so cute." Andy said as Nick handed her the other baby.

"They differently have Swarek blood in them."

"They're lookers too, just like their dad." Nick said with a smirk. Anna just elbowed him in the ribs.

"Sam, are you crying?" Andy said as she looked at her husband, who was still staring at the baby.

"No, just happy." He said as he wiped the tears away.

"Oh, my poor baby." Andy said as she hugged him. "Well, I think we need to get going. See if your house is still standing and if Claire's still in on piece." Andy said as she kissed Anna on the cheek and handed her the baby back and turned around to hug Nick.

"You're right but I'll see you tomorrow and let mommy rest." Sam said as he kissed little Elijah head and then when to kiss Landon on the head. "Night Bella Bee, proud of you and love you. Nick take care of them." Shacking hands Sam kissed Anna and then they left.

"You tired?" Nick asked Anna while she fed the baby.

"Yes but I don't want to close my eye. This feels like a dream… A dream I've been having for 10 years."

"I know the feeling, I'm a dad. Never thought I'll say that." Nick said as he kissed the side of her head.

"Love you." Anna said as she kissed Nick.

"Love you more." Nick said as he laid his forehead against Anna's.

* * *

><p>The 15 Division family was now complete - as Sam and Oliver would say. Sam and Andy had their two little ones: Ainsleigh and Hunter; Oliver and Celery had their little miracle, Jessica (which shocked both of them as they really didn't expect it); Frank and Noelle had Olivia and Josh; Traci and Steve had Leo and Gianna; Dov and Chloe had Katy, Galvin and Lily; Chris and Kristen had Ashley and Amy and Gail and Holly had Calmy and Esther. Everybody had their little family and even though they don't share DNA they had their 15 family also and that family they wouldn't trade for anything.<p>

**Thank you so much for everyone that stuck by me through this story, it means so much to me to know that people can help other people grow. **

**Love,**

**Netta**


End file.
